


The Master of Death: Survival

by ILoveSlash1996



Series: Master Of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Reincarnation, Sequel, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black Adopts Harry Potter, Sophia Peletier Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 25,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996
Summary: Sequel To The Master Of Death. Severus and Sirius take in trustworthy people. Daryl and Glenn become Father's and Carl Grimes meet's his father almost a year after they left.





	1. The Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Sequel to The Master Of Death.

The Master of Death: Survival 

Chapter One- The Prison

Harrison sat in his favorite chair his back was killing him he was going to murder his mates if the babies didn't arrive soon. Two-year-old Cleo was watching Sophia the first even though she had watched the entire series that they had collected already. Harrison had put her curly black hair into two puffballs sitting on the side of her head. Harrison looked up when 13-year-old Carl walked in. Carl said ''There's an alarm coming from the prison daddy'' Harrison stood up as best he could and Carl snickered.

Harrison frowned at his oldest the 18-year-old said ''You just wait until these twins are out I'm going to chase you down and tackle you.''

Carl grinned and helped him stand and Harrison sighed in relief ''Thank you Carl''

Carl grinned ''No problem daddy.'' Carl was almost as tall as Harrison was Harrison mumbled ''You need a haircut''

Carl groaned ''No way Daddy I want to grow it out''

Harrison ran his fingers through it and said ''You can grow it out but I don't want it to be too long I would rather not have a walker grip your hair while you're on scouting mission's''

Carl nodded ''Fine you can cut it to the top of my neck'' Harrison nodded it was to his shoulder's so that was a good compromise. Carl walked outside and listened to the children play they haven't found any children Cleo's age but they did find some around Carl's age and a bit older.

Cole and Sasha were teaching gun training to the newbie's they had found a group of six who needed to be trained. Caleb and Tyreese were teaching defense with knives and swords and just plain fighting to the younger teen's. It was a shock when Cole and Sasha had started dating so they weren't surprised when Caleb and Tyreese told them about their relationship also. Merle was the biggest shock when he and Michonne started to bump uglies as he would put it Daryl almost had a heart attack. He would have never thought Merle Dixon would date someone of another race.

Cole paused the training and ran over to his baby brother and asked ''Now where are you going?''

Harrison said ''I'm going to find Daryl and Glenn''

Cole said ''I'll pick you up then''

Harrison groaned ''Cole I'm fine Papa told me to walk around.''

Cole sighed and said ''Yes mam'' Harrison huffed at his brother Cole dodged the punch and he laughed and ran back to his girlfriend.

Daryl was looking through the binoculars they were outside the wards at the prison hearing the alarms echoing Glenn said ''That's going to bring more walkers to the area we need to stop it the wards will protect our land but we don't need walker's waiting for us when we go out.''

Michonne asked ''Do you need us to go with you?''

Daryl answered ''Naw we will go'' Michonne nodded and looked and saw Harrison waddling over. That drew the attention of Daryl and Glenn and Glenn ran over Glenn opened his mouth and Harrison placed his hand over Glenn's mouth.

''Don't you even say anything I'm fine what's with everyone today walkers ignore me anyway I'm not in any danger'' he placed his hands on the top of his stomach and sighed softly.

Daryl grunted ''You should be resting your 6 months pregnant.''

Harrison groaned ''Fine I'll go back home then'' he turned around and Michonne took his arm and interlocked it with her own.

Carl said ''Can I go with papa and father?''

Harrison looked at him and said ''Be careful ok''

Carl said ''Yes Daddy'' Harrison nodded and kissed Glenn and Daryl on the lips and Daryl placed his hand on the top of his stomach and felt a kick.

Harrison laughed softly and said ''One is kicking softly that has to be Daryl's and the other is bouncing on my bladder like a trampoline'' he looked at Glenn with a frown. Glenn rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Daryl smirked ''Mine is the good baby.''

Harrison giggled softly and said ''I need to pee so I'm going to go back to the house now I think I have walked enough today'' he waddled back to Michonne who had killed too walker's and was now shaking off her sword. Harrison said ''Incendio'' the two bodies went up in flames. Michonne helped the pregnant male back to the safety of the wards.

Daryl Glenn and Carl ran to the outer gates and saw Hershel and Beth surrounded by walker's in a cage type thing. Daryl said ''Ok Carl you find a way inside Glenn and I will kill the walker's heading towards the prison you need to be quick Carl.'' Carl nodded putting his hand on his sword to make sure it was there. Harrison had told him it was called the sword of Gryffindor when it had appeared in front of Carl one day ever since then the sword had never left Carl always appearing whenever Carl needed it.

He dodged walker's and he heard Daryl's arrows hitting the walker's in the head when he ran past one. He ran the length of the fence line and saw a opening that had orange wire keeping it closed. He cut it open again and yelled ''I found an opening!'' Daryl and Glenn ran towards the opening and ducked under and closed it again. They used bolt cutters to open the main gate and ran across the yard to the inner prison. Rick was killing walker's.

He stopped for a second he gasped ''Carl'' Carl looked at his father and said ''Hey Dad'' Rick smiled and shot a walker while Carl stabbed another in the head. He set Hershel and Beth free.

He asked ''Lori?''

Hershel said ''She was with Maggie they were forced into the tombs''

Rick looked at Daryl and Glenn. Glenn said ''I'll stay with them'' Daryl nodded and followed Rick.

Rick asked ''So Harrison''

Daryl said ''He's fine we found a place to hold up in.''

Rick said ''That's good why are you here?''

Carl answered ''We heard the alarms and we came to help out'' Rick nodded at and looked at his son while running he looked healthy and happy. He wanted to be with his son maybe he could talk Daryl into staying with them in the prison. Now he needed to find his wife and then his family could be complete again.


	2. Baby Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith is Born and Carl makes a decision on his own.

Chapter Two- Baby Sister

Carl heard his mother scream in pain. Carl may not have liked her but she still was his mother she wasn't always cold hearted. He ran to the area killing the walkers in front of the door trying to get inside the room where she and Maggie were. Maggie had blood on her hands she looked up in relief when she saw Rick but her eyes widened when she saw Carl. She said ''We need to perform a C-Section she might bleed out or die from shock once we cut into her.''

Lori screamed ''Do it before my baby dies!'' Maggie looked at her and she nodded and she looked at Daryl and Glenn staring at Glenn for a second and Glenn turned Carl to face him and covered his ears when Maggie cut into Lori, she screamed out in pain but then she passed out.

Rick said ''Lori!'' Maggie cut into the womb she couldn't worry about Lori right then and there she prayed she would survive but she wasn't in a sterile environment hell her knife wasn't even sanitized.

She pulled out the baby and she didn't cry Maggie said ''Come on sweetie cry'' she tapped the babies back lightly the baby cried loudly. Maggie grinned and Daryl handed her a blanket and Maggie wrapped her up and handed her to Carl when he turned around.

He mumbled ''A girl I have a sister.'' The baby opened her blue eyes and blinked at him staring silently Carl was handed a wet cloth by Glenn and he carefully cleaned her face and her chest. The baby girl gurgled at him he mumbled ''Hello Judith.'' Judith stared up at him and closed her eyes relaxing into his arms contently.

Rick looked at his wife he needed to stab her before she turned his hand shook Daryl grunted ''Need me ta do it.''

Rick shook his head and said ''I'll do it'' Daryl nodded and watched Rick stab Lori in the head stopping the reanimation process.

Hershel looked at Rick and the other's walking from the tombs Lori wasn't with them. Maggie ran to him and hugged her she didn't care that she was covered in Lori's blood. Hershel rubbed her back and said ''The baby.''

Maggie said ''Carl has her she's fine.'' Hershel walked over to take her and he took her and Judith whined softly at being taken.

Hershel said ''Well she looks fine but we need to do a run to get her milk or she won't survive for long.''

Daryl grunted ''I got some it's from Cleo it's a box that hasn't been opened we kept it'' it was for their twins but they had plenty of formula for the babies. He grunted ''Glenn'' Glenn went into his backpack and pulled out the can and said ''All you need is clean water that should last her for a few weeks until you can go out on a run.''

Maggie said ''You're not staying''

Glenn shook his head and said ''We have to get back to Harrison we just came to help out because we were on a supply run Don't forget to burn the bodies.''

Maggie opened her mouth in protest but her father said ''We thank you for the help'' Oscar and Axel walked out they had found the control room and shut off the alarm with no problems. Oscar looked at the baby in Hershel's arms and assumed Lori had died in childbirth. Rick walked away in shock he ignored everyone and everything including the baby Hershel was trying to hand him. Carl took her when it looked like his father wasn't going to take the baby.

Carl looked at Daryl and said ''I can't leave my sister Daryl and I don't think he will let me take her with me papa.''

Daryl and Glenn heard it but the others were talking away from them Daryl grunted ''Harrison's not going to like that.''

Carl bit his lip and mumbled ''I know that but she's my sister just like Cleo is I can't just leave her when he's like this'' he looked at Rick who was at the fence line staring out into space.

Glenn said ''We will pack you something to eat that will last until Rick get's better or we talk to Sirius and Severus''

Carl nodded and said ''Thank you dad'' Glenn's cheeks turned red and he nodded.

Daryl grunted ''Meet us at the outer fence post tonight we will have the pack for you.''

Carl watched Daryl and Glenn walk out of the prison gates he then looked at Judith and mumbled ''It's worth it'' Judith babbled looking up at him again she touched his chin and giggled.

At the Prince-Black estate

Harrison hissed ''You left my kid at the prison!'' Severus smirked at that Harrison looked like a cat with his hair standing up and everything. Glenn rubbed the back of his head and opened his mouth and Harrison screamed ''Shut up Glenn'' Glenn pouted. Harrison breathed out and calmed down and said ''Ok he's there because of his sister I understand that'' he sat down. He ran his finger's through his hair and sighed softly and said ''Ok pack a bag with caned foods and noodles we can't have him eating meat around them then they will start asking question's and I'm not ready to let them know about magic yet.''

Daryl grunted ''You ok''

Harrison nodded ''I'm fine you just shocked me that's all Daddy''

Sirius poured him some tea and said ''Yes pup''

Harrison hummed and said ''Can you find those mirrors so I can talk to Carl when Daryl and Glenn take the pack to him.'' Sirius nodded and walked away Harrison sipped his tea and relaxed back in his chair.

An hour later

Carl looked at Daryl when he handed him a mirror Daryl grunted ''Harrison.''

Carl watched his Daddy pop up and Carl said ''Daddy.''

Harrison said ''I understand Carl I packed more formulas for an emergency for your sister''

Carl grinned ''Thank you daddy love you.''

Harrison smiled and said ''I love you too Carl I'm proud of you'' Carl's cheeks turned red and he nodded and Harrison deactivated his side and Carl looked at Daryl and handed him the mirror and Daryl grunted ''See ya kid we will be watching.''

Glenn nodded Carl hugged them and Daryl heard walker's he grunted ''Get inside before your missed'' he shot the walker's in the head and fixed the fence again and watched Carl run to the upper fence closing it. Glenn and Daryl ran back to the house so Harrison wouldn't worry.


	3. Supply Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole and Caleb follow the governor.   
> Sorry for the short chapter my head is really hurting right now the next one will be longer.

Chapter Three- Supply Run

Caleb and Cole were with Tyreese and Sasha on a run they had found a store that had baby formula inside. Cole and Sasha were outside keeping watch while Caleb and Tyreese went inside to collect useable stuff. An Army jeep passed by Sasha froze and Cole mumbled ''They will pass by if they don't, we will deal with it'' he whistled to his brother.

Caleb and Tyreese walked out and said ''What's wrong''

Cole said ''An Army tank of survivors they didn't look like army.''

Caleb nodded and said ''Let's go we need to watch to see if we are followed.''

The governor watched the group they looked clean they had a place to stay. Martinez said ''Are we going to follow them?''

Phillip nodded and said ''I want to know where they lay their hats'' Martinez nodded and started up the truck and followed at a distance.

An hour later Caleb said ''They are following us.''

Cole said ''Pull over and I will disillusion the car so they can't follow us I want to follow them.''

The governor growled ''How did we lose them that's impossible.''

Martinez said ''I'm sorry sir''

the governor growled ''Let's go back to Woodbury''

Caleb and Cole watched them turn around and followed them back to a gated community Sasha and Tyreese went back home to fill in their parents. Caleb jumped down and went to the tank and frowned softly fingering the bullet holes. Cole said ''This isn't old this is fresh it looks like they shot the people who had the tank maybe the real army guys.'' He shook his head making the blood on his finger disappear he could still feel the tackiness from the blood on his finger's.

Caleb mumbled ''I'm going to follow the leader.''

Cole said ''Be careful we meet back here once we are done'' Caleb nodded.

Caleb frowned looking at the walker heads in glass fish tanks. He mumbled ''This guy is insane'' he jumped back when a walker's head came alive. He heard the guy coming in and he watched him turn on the record player Caleb's eyes widened when the guy pulled out a little girl from a cage inside the closet with a bag on her head. Caleb watched the governor pull off the bag and he saw that the little girl was a walker. He shook his head and he walked out of the room leaving there was something wrong with this guy.

They met back up and spoke at the same time ''This place is crazy'' Cole said ''They have walker's in the back and I heard them talking about a game they play where they fight with walker's advancing on them.'' Caleb said ''The leader as a little girl walker in chains in a cage in his rooms.''

Caleb said ''We need to leave now I don't like this place there's something wrong with these people.''

Cole shook his head and said ''I don't think it's the people it's just the leader and his followers.''

Caleb shook his head and said ''You just told me they watch people fight with walker's advancing on them they aren't coming to our place Cole.'' Cole said ''I'm not saying they should''

Caleb said ''Good let's go home maybe stop by the prison to see Carl maybe see if the baby needs anymore formula.'' Cole nodded and they jumped over the fence line.


	4. Babies Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Glenn leave to help Maggie

Chapter Four- Babies Part One

Carl's face popped up on the mirror he said ''Daddy!'' Harrison Daryl and Glenn jumped up in shock Harrison's large stomach protested and he squeaked softly in pain for a second, he started breathing slowly and the babies stopped kicking him so hard at being woken up. Daryl asked ''Are you ok love?''

Harrison nodded and moaned ''They just didn't like to be woken up so quickly Daddy's sorry'' rubbing his tummy. Glenn was talking to Carl at the mirror.

Carl said ''Michonne came to the gates her and Merle saw Maggie get taken by a couple of guys at the store she was getting Formula for Judith.''

Glenn looked at Daryl and Daryl grunted ''I don't feel right leavin not when Harri is about to give birth'' he didn't want to miss their children's birth.

Glenn said ''I don't want Merle and Michonne going after them I have a feeling it was that group Cole and Caleb saw a couple of month's ago.''

Daryl growled and Harrison grinned up at his mate and said ''I'll be fine Daryl go help her Daryl the twin's can wait.'' Daryl looked down at Harrison's stomach he was going to pop any minute Severus had said so a week before and Daryl and Glenn never left Harrison's side for more than an hour.

Daryl placed his hands on his stomach and said ''You two need to wait for Papa and Dad to get back you hear me'' there was a gentle kick.

Harrison laughed softly ''They heard you'' Daryl kissed his stomach and got ready for the trip outside the ward's.

Glenn was packed already he kissed Harrison's lips and then his stomach ''See you later little ones.'' Harrison sighed softly he was on bed rest until the twin's came and he hated it with a passion sometimes he missed being outside the wards but Cleo was safe and Carl was safe for now so he focused on that. He picked up the book he was reading. The babies liked when he read to them, they would roll and kick with happiness listening to Harrison read them mystery and Thriller books.

Sirius walked to Harrison's room and looked at his youngest he was huge Cleo walked between his legs into the room she squealed ''Mummy!'' Sirius snickered. Harrison grinned at her and said ''Daddy princess.''

Cleo frowned at him and said ''Daddy and Papa left.'' Harrison sighed softly he was going to kill the twin's they got her to call him mummy when she first started talking now it just stuck Harrison watched her climb on the bed, she crawled up to him and said ''Bear Hunt book mummy''

Harrison smiled and said ''Ok princess.''

The book floated into his hands and Cleo squealed ''Yay!''

Harrison said ''We are going on a bear hunt we're going to catch a big one'' Sirius left the doorway going to the living room were Severus was. Severus looked up from his book he was reading on Wizard Pregnancies he said ''How is he?''

Sirius sat in his lap and said ''Glenn and Daryl shouldn't have left I think his water's going to break any second he can barely move now.''

Severus said ''We will be ready Siri.'' Sirius nodded Caleb and Cole walked in grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

Cleo walked down the stairs and said ''Granddaddy mummy peed in bed.'' Sirius and Severus's eyes widened and they ran up the stairs and Cole picked up Cleo.

Harrison cried out in pain he said ''No way not now please you guys not now!'' the active one kicked harder and he gasped ''Ok ok now then don't kick daddy so hard geez'' he could tell that one was Glenn's. Sirius and Severus ran in and Sirius climbed on the bed clearing the bed of water Harrison whined ''They aren't here Daryl didn't want to miss it I have to keep them in daddy.''

Sirius dabbed at his forehead and shook his head no and said ''These babies are coming now pup if you stop pushing you could hurt them do you want that'' Harrison's eyes watered and he shook his head no.

Sirius looked at Severus and Severus said ''Call Daryl and Glenn get them back here now they left 40 minutes ago they should be close by still.''

Caleb ran down the stairs to grab his phone Cleo asked ''Is mummy ok Uncle Cole?''

Cole grinned ''Yes he's fine angel your siblings just want to really come out''

Cleo's eyes widened and she grinned ''I'll get to see them.''

Cole bopped her on the nose and said ''Yep but first we have to go to the storage room to find a gift for them'' Cleo nodded and jumped down and ran off and Severus nodded at his son in thanks.

Severus said ''Ok Let's get these babies out princess''

Harrison nodded and screamed in pain he yelled ''I'm going to kill Daryl and Glenn!''


	5. Chapter Five- Babies Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications

Chapter Five- Babies Part Two

Harrison whimpered softly when it had been two hours and he was pushing and nothing was happening. He whimpered ''Something's wrong daddy.'' Severus ran a diagnostic spell over Harrison and looked at his husband and he nodded to the door.

Sirius kissed Harrison's head and mumbled ''Everything is going to be ok pup'' Harrison nodded and laid back in the bed trying to relax but his babies were kicking they wanted out.

Severus said ''Harrison can't deliver both babies on his own he's too small if it was just one baby then he would be fine but one baby is bigger than the other and it looks like the smaller one is trying to come out first if that happens there's no way the second baby can be pushed out Harrison will bleed out before he could push the second baby out.''

Sirius paced back and forth ''What are we going to do then Severus?''

Severus sighed and said ''I need do a C-section to get the babies out and it needs to be soon.''

Sirius nodded and said ''Ok do it then''

Severus nodded and walked into the room and Harrison was passed out Severus ran over and shook Harrison and said ''Princess''

Sirius mumbled ''Blood Severus.''

Severus looked and saw the sheets were bloody. He cursed and growled ''Get the Blood replenisher potion and my medical kit now!'' Sirius ran from the room almost running into Merle and Michonne they had come back to the house they had saved Maggie and Daryl and Glenn were driving her to the prison so she wouldn't know where their base was.

Merle said ''Whoa momma Black where's the fire.''

Sirius said ''Harrison I need to get to the attic get Daryl and Glenn now!'' Merle nodded and Michonne stayed at the house while he went to get Daryl and Glenn.

Inside the room Severus looked and saw Death touching Harrison's forehead Death said ''You need to hurry Severus Harrison is immortal but the babies aren't if Harrison's body dies before he can deliver them the twins will die.''

Severus cast a Sonorous Charm and yelled ''Hurry Sirius!''

Death whispered ''He's fighting to stay alive''

Severus mumbled ''Good'' he cut Harrison's shirt off and Severus saw Death was gone.

Daryl and Glenn were outside with Carl saying goodbye when Merle's bike sped through the gate three-month-old Judith looked towards the sound but went back to playing with her brother's hat. Daryl grunted ''Something's wrong''

''Yes, there's something wrong with my master Mr. Dixon he's gone into labor and he's bleeding out if he doesn't deliver the babies soon the twin's will die.''

Glenn and Daryl's heads whipped around to look at death and Glenn growled ''Well can't you stop it''

Death said ''I cannot that is Destiny's and Fate's doing all I can do is make the twin's immortal but they would have to be born first in order for me to do so like I have done for your other children get back to the house.''

Carl watched them get into their cars and Carl yelped ''I want to come!'' Daryl said ''No stay here Carl we can come and get you once everything is fine with the babies and Harrison once he wakes up I'll call you on the mirror'' Carl groaned ''Fine'' Daryl looked at the baby and said ''See ya little asskicker'' Judith cooed happily. They followed Merle out of the prison and Carl went to his cell and waited for news from his mirror.

An hour later

Severus and Sirius looked at the two twins being held by their respective father's the smaller one was Daryl's baby and he was kicking and crying his head off Daryl mumbled ''Are you sure this one's mine''

Sirius laughed softly and said ''DNA doesn't lie'' they left to get more potions for Harrison when he woke up. Daryl smirked softly down at the light skinned baby when he did that Sébastien opened his sea-green eyes to look up at him he went silent and he cooed softly and grinned up at him.

Sébastien was the younger twin since Severus had gotten the bigger one out first. Daryl grunted ''Sébastien Cole Prince-Black hey little one.'' Sébastien grinned up at him and snuggled into his arms.

Glenn was holding his son he looked like a prefect mixture of him and Harrison. Regulus Orion Prince-Black was staring at Harrison whimpering silently. Glenn said ''Don't worry Reg Daddy's going to be ok.'' Regulus blinked up at him he had brown eyes like Glenn's he babbled and Glenn walked over to the bed where Harrison was laying. Daryl followed his example and they placed the babies on Harrison's chest. Regulus's tiny hand touched Harrison's face and Harrison took a deep breath almost bolting up Daryl and Glenn held him down Glenn said ''Harri calm down it's ok.''

Harrison opened his eyes and mumbled ''Babies'' he looked and saw two set's of different colored eyes looking up at him one set Sea-Green one set brown. Harrison's face lit up and he cooed ''Hello Regulus and Sébastien'' looking at each on of them. The two babies cooed softly and snuggled up to his chest and Harrison wrapped an arm around them and watched them fall asleep. Harrison looked at his mates and asked ''What happened?''

Daryl grunted ''Ya died after ya Papa got Sébastien out'' Sirius and Severus along with his brother's ran into the room and Harrison squeaked when Cole and Caleb got on the bed and hugged him softly making sure not to put weight on their nephew's. Harrison looked at his parents and grinned ''Look at my babies aren't they the cutest babies in the world.'' Cleo grunted looking at the babies and Harrison grinned and said ''You and Carl are cute too''

Cleo nodded happily and poked her brother's hands she mumbled ''They are small.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Meet Regulus and Sébastien Prince-Black.'' He looked at his twin's and cooed ''Welcome to the world my pups.'' The twin's mumbled in their sleep.


	6. Short Update First day with the Twin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute moment with the babies

Chapter Six- First Day with Twin's

Regulus and Sébastien were crying when Daryl and Glenn opened their eyes Glenn whined ''Really.''

Harrison giggled in the middle of them ''They are hungry they slept through the night though''

Daryl grunted ''That was a shock I kept waiting for them to cry and all I heard was breathing'' Harrison tried to get up and hissed softly and Glenn and Daryl sat up instantly and said ''Don't get up'' at the same time.

Glenn said ''We can do it Harri''

Harrison said ''I don't want to stay in bed at least move me to the rocking chair so I can feed one of the twin's please'' and did puppy eyes. Daryl grunted and said ''Fine'' he picked Harrison up slowly.

Harrison moaned softly and said ''I need some pain reliever potion could you ask papa please'' Severus had healed him but his stomach was still tender when he moved. Glenn walked out of the room downstairs.

Harrison sat in the chair and Daryl went to the crib and smiled softly at the twin's Sébastien cooed and Daryl picked him up and handed him to Harrison. Harrison said ''Accio Bottles of formula'' two bottles flew to his hand and Daryl caught the one he didn't catch.

He picked up Regulus and Regulus sucked on the bottle quickly and Daryl said ''Calm down little one it's not going anywhere'' he rubbed Regulus's tummy and Regulus slowed down his drinking and grumbled. Daryl said ''You really are Glenn's kid huh.''

Regulus opened an eye and kept drinking Glenn said ''Hey I resent that I do not eat quickly'' Severus walked in and handed Harrison a vial of pain reliever. Harrison took the vial and downed it with a grimace. Sébastien blinked up at him watching him while sucking on the bottle Harrison pulled out the bottle from his mouth Sébastien whined softly and Harrison smiled and said ''I don't want you drinking air love'' and he placed him over his shoulder and patted his back softly and he burped loudly. Glenn laughed softly and said ''That was a huge burp how did that come from someone so small.''

Regulus burped softly and Glenn smiled and said ''Can I have mine?'' Daryl handed Glenn Regulus. Regulus looked up at Glenn and cooed softly and snuggled into his chest happily Glenn sighed softly and sat on the sofa and he kissed Regulus's head and hummed. Harrison smiled at them and Sébastien cooed in his arms and closed his eyes.

Cleo walked in and she ran over and looked at Sébastien in Harrison's arms she said ''Can I touch him?''

Harrison grinned and said ''I have something better you can do.''

He stood up and said ''Climb up princess'' Cleo climbed into the chair and sat back and Harrison said ''Hold his head now ok'' Cleo's eyes widened when Harrison placed the baby in her arms.

She mumbled ''Wow!'' she looked up at Harrison and grinned up at him. Severus snapped a picture of them together.

Merle and the twin's walked in and Sirius walked in with popcorn and they relaxed the entire day Carl had called on the mirror so he could see the twins. Sébastien and Regulus slept most of the day so did Harrison. Daryl and Glenn watched him sleep.

AN

Sorry for the short update loves my head is hurting and I really can't think right now I'll update again when my head stops hurting I just wanted to post something for you guys.


	7. Trouble at the prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed it up a bit I hope you still like it.

Chapter Seven- Trouble at the prison

Carl looked at the governor's people in shock they had a tank outside of the prison he went to the mirror but then the prison rocked and his mirror shattered to the floor he whispered ''No'' he looked at his sister and picked her up in his arms. He grabbed his bag and ran out of his cell he said ''We have to go dad!'' Rick nodded in shock their safe haven was about to be destroyed and he couldn't do anything about it.

At the manor

Regulus and Sébastien were trying to crawl off the blanket and onto the grass. Harrison giggled watching them move their butts they were two months old. Harrison said ''You don't have to crawl yet my loves relax'' Regulus and Sébastien rolled over onto their stomachs and laid on the blanket. Regulus poked his brother's cheek and Sébastien grumbled softly and closed his eyes. Harrison sighed softly and listened to the calming sounds around him this was the first time he had been outside since the twins were born. He was just enjoying the spring sun on his face. He heard an explosion outside the wards. His eyes snapped open he said ''Carl.''

He ran to Daryl and Glenn he saw Merle and Michonne already in the truck. Daryl said ''Stay here''

Harrison hissed ''If you think I'm going to stay here while Carl is in danger then you really don't know me at all.''

He hopped into the truck and Daryl growled ''Damn it Harri!'' Harrison looked at him through the window. Glenn looked at them both and Daryl growled ''Get inside the truck Glenn'' Glenn nodded and got in and Daryl said ''Where are the twin's''

Harrison grinned and said ''With daddy and papa.'' Daryl sighed and said ''Are you sure your ok to go outside the wards''

Harrison said ''Yes I'm fine Daryl promise'' and kissed his cheek. They got just outside the prison and saw chaos he watched the governor's people start heading towards the prison Michonne saw that the governor had an old man she watched him cut the man's head clean off. Harrison said ''Oh no Hershel'' he shook his head and said ''I need to find Carl and Judith we bring them back to the manor once we do.''

The group nodded Michonne said ''I'm going for the governor" sneering at the man's so-called name.

Merle said ''I have your back'' Michonne got out closing the door Merle followed her and they went towards the governor Merle was killing walker's who came out of the woods hungry for fresh meat. The governor didn't even have time to gasp before his head was cut from his body Merle grunted ''Didn't deserve this the poor bastard'' he took out his knife and stabbed the walker head of Hershel they left the governor to rot as a headless walker.

Harrison said ''Where are they?'' they saw the governor's people start to leave as soon as he was killed. It looked like Rick's group had just left. Harrison said ''We need to find them.''

Daryl said ''We will find them they might just be looking for another place to live we will go back to the manor and gather some others to make a decision''

Harrison was biting his lip again Glenn walked over and held his hand and said ''We will find him Harri I promise he will be fine he's prepared for this''

Harrison looked at him and said ''Your right.'' Glenn smiled at him.

With Carl

Carl had Judith strapped to his back he had a blanket over her to protect her from the sun or anything else that could hurt her he needed her behind him just incase he had to kill walkers. He mumbled ''Don't worry Harri will find us'' Rick was up ahead making sure no walkers were ahead of them.

Rick said ''We will find a place Carl don't worry'' Carl nodded. He didn't know where in the woods they were but they were two miles from the prison and separated from the others of Rick's group Rick was trying to find a place to stay for the night. Rick said ''I found a cabin up ahead we need to clear it and then find some food.''

Carl said ''I have food in my bag dad''

Rick nodded and said ''Good thinking'' Carl smiled at him and they ran towards the cabin. Carl pulled out his sword and got ready and Rick knocked on the door and they waited they didn't hear any shuffling. Rick opened the door and they walked in and started clearing the bottom floors working to the top floor and finding nothing Rick said ''We will sleep inside the living room.'' Carl nodded and followed him to the living room and Carl picked up Judith she grumbled from being woken up but then fell back asleep on Carl's chest.

At the Manor

Harrison looked around the table at the group going with them to look for Rick's group Tyreese and Caleb Sasha and Cole along with Michonne and Merle. Daryl and Glenn were holding the twin's and Harrison was holding Cleo. Cleo whispered ''I go too.''

Harrison looked at her and shook his head no and said ''We will be back as soon as we can princess, I will call you on our mirror every chance I can I promise I'm bringing Carl home and a new little girl along with other people.''

Cleo pouted and nodded and said ''Bring brother home'' Harrison hummed ''Of course princess'' Cleo grinned up at him the twins were given to Severus and Cleo was given to Sirius. Sirius Harrison kissed her cheek Harrison kissed his baby's cheek's and Regulus whined softly and reached for Harrison and Harrison's eyes watered and Severus said ''He will be fine princess'' Harrison kissed Regulus's cheek again. Regulus looked away from him and put his head into Severus's chest. Harrison followed the others to the cargo van and they left the wards.


	8. Road to Terminus Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Daryl and Glenn find Rick Carl and Judith

Chapter Eight-Road to Terminus Part One 

Harrison breathed in the scent of the trees he could smell death but also life he was happy to be outside of the wards that was the only problem with being pregnant was that he couldn't go outside the wards. Glenn and Daryl had gone with him they had spilt up into three four groups they would meet up at the train tracks.

Glenn said ''Try not to look so happy love''

Harrison grinned at his mate and said ''I am happy don't get me wrong I miss my babies and I'm missing one but I love being outside'' he threw a match at the pile of walkers they had found. He interlocked hands with Glenn and Glenn kissed the top of his head.

Daryl was looking at a map he said ''There's a neighborhood right up the road around two miles from our spot.''

Harrison hummed ''Rick would want to find shelter so we should look there.'' Daryl and Glenn hopped into the front seats and Harrison climbed into the back and they drove away.

With Carl

Carl said ''Dad I don't think we should go there why would anyone advertise safety and food…''

Rick said ''We won't be going in empty handed and we won't be going through the front doors'' Carl watched his dad walk away with Judith strapped to his back. Carl looked at the sign they were just talking about ''Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive survive- Terminus.'' With a map leading to a railroad station that connected to the railway. He didn't have a good feeling about this at all but he couldn't leave Judith with their father he knew something was wrong with his father ever since Lori died. Carl sighed softly and ran ahead towards his father to his side Judith cooed happily at him and Carl grinned at his sister he wondered if Harri was looking for him or not he did have his own two babies to look after now.

Harrison looked around the house he saw a huge can of pudding in the middle of the living room he touched the fire place and felt it was still warm underneath the ash. Daryl grunted ''They left in a hurry I don't know if it was anyone from the group though.''

Harrison sighed and said ''Where else would they have gone''

Daryl grunted ''Let's go head towards the tracks.''

There was a sharp whistle and Glenn was up the stairs he whispered ''A group''

Daryl growled and said ''Get upstairs now'' Harrison nodded and they ran up the stairs. Daryl went into the bathroom Glenn and Harrison headed towards the bedroom and got under the bed. Glenn had his knife in his hand and pulled Harrison to his back. They heard people walk into the house and they started moving things around. To stay for the night.

Daryl stood off to the side and saw a bald guy walk into the bathroom without even noticing him Daryl scoffed in his head these people must be cocky or stupid he was leaning on stupid but he knew stupid people could be just as dangerous as smart people the guy looked up and opened his mouth and Daryl threw his dagger and hit the guy in the chest he gasped and Daryl pulled out the dagger and the guy fell to the floor with his pants still down. Daryl sneered at the body and he bit his bottom lip he needed to get to the car and start it. He climbed out of the window and jumped down he twisted his ankle but he could walk on it. He saw an older looking guy smoking on the front porch. He ran to their car and started it he beeped the horn once and he knew the guys inside the house would hear. There was a pop inside the car and Daryl didn't even have to look at his mates to know it was them and he drove away from the house just in time to hear the yells because of the walker.

With Carl a day later

Rick looked at Carl and Judith they were sleeping in the back of an abandoned car he would find somewhere safe for them even if he had to take it by force. He heard a car pull up behind them and Carl sat up in the back and Rick said ''Stay here.''

Carl nodded and Rick got out pulling out his gun and Carl heard Harrison's voice said ''Rick.'' Carl's eyes widened and he jumped out of the car and Rick tried to grab his shirt but Carl ducked him. Harrison opened his arms and Carl ran into his chest and yelped ''Daddy!'' and breathed in his sent and snuggled his face into his chest.

Harrison's hands rubbed his head and he pulled back and looked up at him and grinned up at him and Harrison looked him over and he said ''We saw the prison and I had to find you Carl you and Judith is she ok I saw a bloody car seat.''

Carl grinned ''She's fine she's sleeping'' he grinned and said ''I knew you would find me I knew it.'' Hugging his mother figure tightly Daryl and Glenn were talking with Rick.

Then they heard clapping in the woods.

......................................................................

AN I'm a bitch lol I know love you guys


	9. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison gets protective

Chapter Nine- Protective

Harrison kept his hand on Carl's shoulder and waved his hand towards the car to place a ward over the car so Judith wouldn't be heard if the baby woke up. He put Carl behind him but Carl was almost as tall as he was so it didn't do much. Harrison's eyes narrowed and he saw a group of four. He didn't like the looks the fat one was giving his son or him they were all staring at him but they had their guns trained on Daryl Glenn and Rick. Harrison could tell Rick didn't have any weapons for his gun and Carl's sword which was strapped to Carl's back. He mumbled ''Don't move Carl it's ok.'' Carl knew he was talking about Judith and he gripped his daddy's hand he wanted to reach for his sword but they didn't have the upper hand yet.

Daryl growled he hated that Harrison wasn't next to him Glenn had his eye on the fat one that was inching closer to Carl and Harrison. He said ''Pretty very pretty''

The leader growled ''He's already been claimed by me you can claim the kid.'' Before the fat one could walk all the way over a dagger made its way from Harrison to the fat one's neck.

He growled ''No one is touching my son!'' the guy chuckled when the fat one dropped to the ground dead. Daryl shot the second one in the head with his Arrow and Glenn made his way to Harrison. Rick shot the leader in the leg and walked over and grabbed a knife that was in his boot and stabbed him in the neck repeatedly and didn't stop until he was almost decapitated.

Daryl walked over and lifted Harrison's head up and said ''Are you ok?''

Harrison said ''They didn't get to us you saw that''

Daryl growled ''Not what I asked you haven't killed a person before are you ok?''

Harrison looked up at his mate and nodded biting his bottom lip he said ''I couldn't let him touch Carl I wasn't going to let that happen I'm ok Daryl honest.'' Daryl kissed his lips softly and nodded ''Okay Rick let's get going if we are going to find the other's then we need to get moving.'' Harrison watched Glenn light the bodies on fire after stabbing them through the head.

Harrison was sleeping in the back with Carl and Judith when Rick said ''You have somewhere to stay''

Daryl grunted ''Yes I can't tell you about it until we find the other's in your group, we will discuss it with everyone''

Rick nodded in agreement. He looked at Carl and said ''He looks like a kid again I'm glad you found us thank you.''

Daryl nodded and said ''Harri wouldn't have slept until we found Carl so of course we found you.''

With Caleb and Tyreese had found Maggie and her sister Beth they were now following the Railways they got to Terminus and now they were being thrown into a rail car. Caleb growled ''I knew this was going to happen but no we listened to you two!''

A voice said ''Caleb''

Caleb turned and said ''Cole!'' and he ran to his twin Tyreese ran to his sister and hugged her and he looked and saw a group of people there was a huge red head a guy who looked like he shouldn't even be alive a Mexican looking chick and a black tall balled headed guy. Caleb said ''Have you seen Merle or Michonne''

Cole shook his head and said ''No not since we separated have you seen Harrison Daryl and Glenn.''

Caleb shook his head in denial and said ''Same''

Caleb sighed and sat next to his boyfriend and cuddled up to him and Tyreese gripped his hand and said ''Hey we will be fine I'm sure Daryl and Glenn won't fall for the trap.'' Caleb agreed with him if anyone could get them out it was Harrison.

Outside the gates

Harrison shook his head and said ''I don't like the look of this''

Merle's voice said ''Good Cause it ain't what it looks like just saw your brother and big Darkie get put into a train car an hour ago.''

Merle walked out from behind the tree and Rick frowned at him and Merle scoffed at him and Harrison said ''Ok we need to make a plan to get them out of there.''

Merle grunted ''Michonne is watching their routines to see when it's best to strike'' Carl and Judith were in the car safe two miles up the road so Harrison was glad he didn't have to worry about them.

Michonne came walking with another person she shoved them and the person fell Rick said ''Carol''

Carol's eyes met his and she said ''Rick thank god your ok'' and hugged him and looked at Daryl Harrison and Glenn and she said ''Daryl it's been a while.''

Daryl grunted and nodded and said ''Carol''

Harrison hissed ''Can we please come up with a plan to get my family out of that car please! Before something else happens to them.''


	10. Saving Your Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I totally forgot that I saved Sophia here's a chapter with her in it. Harrison totally saves his older brother's with Daryl and Glenn help of course.

Chapter Ten- Saving Your Bacon

Caleb and Cole looked down the line at their respective partner's they couldn't believe they were about to be eaten by cannibals. Caleb said ''Don't we have magic.''

Cole's eyes widened and he yelped ''Why didn't you say something before Caleb!''

Caleb said ''Why didn't you say it before Cole'' Cole grumbled and let his magic flow towards the zip ties holding him while Caleb did the same. Caleb went to Tyreese and cut the ties off his boyfriend and Tyreese kissed his head and looked him over and Caleb said ''I'm fine really just a little burn from the ties is all promise.''

Tyreese said ''Let's get out of here'' there was a giant boom outside and they ran out and saw walkers flooding inside the fence line.

One of the cannibals ran to the door and said ''How did you get free.''

Cole hit him in the leg with a metal rod and he could hear the crunch Cole hissed ''Let's see how you like being eaten'' he took the guys gun and knife so he couldn't fight back handing Sasha the gun and Tyreese the knife. Caleb grabbed a clever that still had someone's blood on it. Three walkers came in and went after the screaming man that was in pain. Some stopped and looked at them but went after others who were either hurt by the blast or didn't have guns on them.

They went to the train car and saw Daryl and Glenn opening the doors.

Caleb said ''Harrison'' a walker that was coming towards them was shot in the head.

Daryl said ''Up there'' the twin's looked and saw Harri waving at them beside a little blond-haired teenage girl.

Harrison grinned looking at Sophia the girl was a pretty good shot. He said ''You aim for the walker's I'll get the cannibals'' he wasn't going to let any of them escape the world had Walkers they didn't need humans who ate other humans in this world. He didn't want Sophia to have to kill actual people. She was still a child after all he had been in shock when he saw Sophia on the rooftop of the building, she was the one who made the gas tank blow up. She had her hair in a bob he could tell that she was the one who cut it because he could tell from the uneven edges.

Harrison said ''We need to go'' when more walkers then they could shoot started coming into the compound. They watched Daryl and Glenn lead the other's to safety Rick and Carol had been tasked with getting the walkers attention by sending up fireworks near Terminus. Sophia nodded and Harrison said ''Get onto my back and don't make a sound'' Sophia nodded looking unsure she saw walker's underneath where they had to go but she trusted Harrison. She felt a cloth go over her and Harrison said ''No sounds remember.'' Sophia nodded and held onto his neck and she almost gasped when Harrison jumped down and landed on his feet silently it felt like he was floating when he jumped down. Sophia watched as the walker's ignored them as they passed them. Harri just walked out of the front gate and into the trees. Cole and Caleb ran over and hugged him and Harrison took off the cloak and Sophia climbed down.

Harrison growled ''How could you two be so stupid!''

The twin's pouted at their baby brother and said ''Princess''

Harrison hissed ''No don't princess me you two would have been eaten if I hadn't saved your bacon!''

The twin's moved to him and wrapped their arms around his shoulder's and kissed his cheeks and said ''We are sorry Harri we love you'' at the same time.

Harrison groaned ''Stop it I'm trying to be mad at you'' Cole and Caleb added tears and Harrison groaned ''Ok, Ok I forgive you guys just don't do something so stupid again alright.''

The twin's said ''Deal'' together.

Harrison kissed their cheeks and said ''Are you two ok?''

Caleb said ''We are fine baby brother honest''

Harrison nodded in acceptance and walked over to his mates and said ''Let's go meet the other's''

Daryl and Glenn nodded and Sophia grinned ''Mr. Daryl Mr. Glenn''

Daryl grunted ''Ya don't have to say the Mr. part Sophia.''

He rubbed her head and she yelped ''Hey!'' a walker started for them and Sophia shot it in the head with her gun. Daryl and Glenn's eyes widened where did the shy girl go.

Harrison grinned and said ''She's a good shot she's the one who was keeping the walker's off you guys I was shooting the cannibals well I shot the one coming at you when you where at the rail car but the rest was Sophia.'' Grinning at the tall teenage girl.

Sophia said ''How did you jump down Harri and…'' Harrison put a finger to his lips and she went quiet.

Harrison said ''We will talk about it when we are with the whole group Sophia'' Sophia nodded in acceptance. They walked out to the road and saw the other members of the group Carol said ''Sophia!''

Sophia was dragged to her mother and she started looking the girl over and Sophia groaned ''Mommy I'm ok honest.''

Carl said ''Daddy!'' and ran at Harrison.

Harrison grinned and said ''I was just gone for an hour Carl'' and rubbed his head. Carl leaned into his touch and sighed happily. Harrison looked at Caleb and Cole it was time to tell the group about magic but first they needed to find a safe place to go for the night.


	11. A church and Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has a flashback and it causes some real bad problems.

Chapter Eleven- A church and Flashbacks

Harrison looked at the preacher who got sick at the sight of the walker's getting killed Harrison shook his head and Daryl walked over and said ''What's wrong love''

Harrison shook his head and said ''He's hiding something big.''

Harrison stared at him and Daryl said ''He has a church nearby it will be safe for the night'' Harrison nodded and Glenn was slipping away from Maggie when she tried to get closer to him.

Daryl smirked and Glenn whined ''It's not funny Daryl it's getting annoying she can see that I'm with Harri it's getting on my nerves''

Merle grunted ''Just yell it at her then tell her you like Harrison's sweet ass.''

Glenn choked on the water he had been drinking his face turned red and Daryl smirked at Merle and said ''Yes do what Merle just said.''

Harrison held onto Glenn's hand and said ''I'll kick you if you say that Glenn just ignore her eventually, she will go away love''

Glenn smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and Carl whined ''Ew'' peaking out from behind a tree.

Harrison ran over and said ''I'll show you Ew you little punk'' and grabbed him and nuggied him Carl laughed Tyreese was holding Judith while Caleb was cooing at the baby and playing with her hands.

Rick said ''Ok everyone listen up'' he looked at his group and Harrison's group. Cole and Sasha were taking up the rear with their rifles ready in case they saw some more walker's. Everyone looked at Rick and Rick said ''We are going to Gabriel's church for tonight half of us will go into town to scavenge for supplies.''

Harrison leaned in the frame of the door into the Sunday school room were Carl was sleeping with Judith in a little box with blankets. Judith was chewing on her finger's babbling to herself Harrison kissed the top of Carl's head and put the blanket on him tighter. Harrison mumbled ''Oh I missed you'' Carl turned over snuggling into the pillow under his head. Harrison looked and said ''Now Judith you need to go to sleep ok'' Judith babbled at him and gripped her blankets and rolled onto her belly and closed her eyes. Harrison laughed softly and poked her nose and placed her on her back and tucked the blankets in and said ''My sons are going to like you.'' Judith peaked an eye open and then closed it.

Harrison walked out and saw that his group went with Rick he walked outside and he saw Abraham and Rosita looking over the church van that they were trying to fix. Harrison heard whisper's and he walked to where the whisper's were coming from and saw Carol Beth and Maggie huddled up and talking about him Daryl and Glenn. Maggie heard something and looked to make sure it wasn't a walker but she saw Harrison. She went back to talking and she said ''Harrison's a freak.''

Harrison was running he heard a man and two other voices yelling ''You ungrateful little freak you and the rest of them should die!'' ''You should have died with your freak parents'' ''Let's play Harry Hunting we are going to get you freak!'' He had to run he needed to get away from the voices. He didn't feel the car hit him all he saw was darkness.

Eugene saw the woman talking in the group and then saw Harrison run past him with tears in his eyes. Eugene ran after him and called out to him but it seemed like he didn't hear him. Eugene said ''Harrison!'' and he watched Harrison run out into the road and a car hit him at a very fast speed. Eugene was about to run to check on Harrison who was now in a ditch when the car backed up Eugene was scared so he stood behind a tree and watched two cops pull an unconscious Harrison into the back of the car and sped off Eugene saw a cross on the back window and he turned and saw walker's coming from across the road so he ran back towards the church.

At that same time

Glenn was roughhousing with the twin's they had found some supplies in the food bank Bob was almost bit if it hadn't been for Caleb who saw the walker and killed it. They walked into the church Daryl and Merle had found a deer coming back too the church. Glenn said ''Harrison'' and looked around Carl and Judith were playing with some cans Carl had made a homemade rattle with a can and rocks Sophia was beside Carl and Judith. Maggie Beth and Carol walked in and started sorting out the food. Glenn said ''Has anyone seen Harri.''

Daryl and the twin's looked up and around the church. Abraham said ''I saw the little one outside today.''.

They heard screaming and Daryl Merle Michonne and Glenn ran outside and Daryl shot the two walkers after Eugene. Eugene breathed in and out and tried to catch his breathe. The twin's and the other's ran outside and Eugene was taken inside by Abraham. He said ''Harrison was hit by a car on the road'' taking slower breaths.

The twin's and Daryl and Glenn yelled ''What!''

Eugene said ''He was taken by two cops the car had a cross on the back I tried but they were too fast! And then the walker's saw me.''

Daryl and Glenn ran outside and the twin's followed them Merle grunted ''What else fat boy.''

Eugene said ''He ran because of them'' and pointed to Maggie Beth and Carol.


	12. Meeting Noah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison meet's Noah and Daryl is calm when he hears about the Freak comment and Glenn isn't.

Chapter Twelve- Meeting Noah

Noah looked at the light brown skinned teen that they had brought in he had cuts and bruise's all over his body. He heard some of the Dawn and Gorman talking Gorman said ''He ran out into the road and we hit him couldn't stop in time he's a beauty and no one was with him'' Gorman's eyes ran down the boy's body Noah shivered for the boy since he was knocked out.

Dawn said ''Noah let me know when the boy wakes up.'' Noah nodded and went back to cleaning.

The two officers walked out and a soft voice said ''Glad their gone'' and the boy coughed softly.

Noah walked over and said ''You where awake''

The boy nodded and said ''My name is Harrison'' he sat up and winced when he did, he mumbled ''I should have been looking where I was going''

He waved his hand and a bag appeared on his side and Noah jumped back and yelped ''What was that!''

Harrison said ''Shh do you want them to come back'' Noah shook his head and Harrison said ''I think I can trust you not to kill me because I have magic.''

Noah tilted his head and asked ''Magic is real.''

Harrison nodded and answered ''My parents and twin brother's have it too we are the only one's that do have magic and no we didn't cause this''

Noah said ''Duh I mean why would you do that''

Harrison smiled at him and pulled out a potion and said ''I should be healed soon with this'' and downed the disgusting potion and covered his burses with salve. He looked at Noah and said ''Your name''

Noah's cheeks darkened and he said ''Oh my name is Noah''

Harrison hummed ''It suits you Noah I like it now how are we getting out of here.''

Noah's eyes widened and he asked ''Can't you just magic us away?''

Harrison hummed ''I could but I don't want you to get lost along the way I don't know where my group is right now.''

Noah said ''Well I do have a plan''

Harrison grinned and grabbed his hands and said ''Well'' Noah blushed again.

At the church

Merle started laughing looking at Beth Maggie and Carol Michonne asked ''Merle what's so funny?''

Merle looked at his girlfriend and said ''Oh they are dead when the other's find out'' Michonne nodded Daryl and Glenn walked back in.

Glenn said ''The twins are going up the road using their car Glenn and I are going on foot what the hell happened!''

Daryl was arming his Bow Merle grunted ''They did something fatty over here knows more.''

Michonne hit him over the head and Merle grunted ''Eugene sorry''

Eugene said ''They were talking about him and I heard Maggie call Harrison a freak and he ran off he didn't even here me calling for him''

Daryl grunted ''Ok'' taking a deep breath and he looked at them and said ''They aren't coming back with us it's fine''

Glenn hissed ''We aren't going to do anything…''

Daryl grabbed Glenn by the shirt and shook his head and said ''We need to find Harrison he's all that matter's right now Carl you stay here Michonne stay with him make sure he's safe be ready to leave once we get back then we will go back to the house ok Glenn leaving them out here is worse than anything you or I could do to them they will know they just ruined any chance of a safe place to live in.''

Glenn nodded and walked out of the church Rick asked ''You have a safe place?''

Daryl grunted ''Yes it's not up to us but they aren't coming back to our place'' looking at Maggie Beth and Carol.

Maggie opened her mouth in shock and Daryl grunted said ''When we bring Harrison back, we will talk about it then'' Rick nodded and Merle went to follow his brother and Daryl grunted ''You stay here Merle with Michonne.''

Merle grunted ''Not right you going out there without me brotha''

Daryl grunted ''I need you to watch Carl make sure he is safe.'' Merle grunted and nodded and went over to Michonne who was holding Judith.

An hour later

Daryl and Glenn looked at the twin's the twins had pulled over and said ''We saw a car heading towards Atlanta with a cross on the back. Daryl and Glenn hoped into the backseat and Caleb speed away from the side of the road.

In Atlanta

Harrison looked when Death was hovering in front of him Noah had gone to let Dawn know that he was awake. Death said ''They are coming for you your mate's and brother's.''

Harrison nodded and said ''I know I can feel them coming''

Death grumbled ''Should I kill the woman master I will if you wish it?''

Harrison shook his head and said ''No don't they aren't worth it Death''

Death grumbled ''You are too merciful Master''

Harrison shook his head and said ''They will be reminded of what they said about me when they are looking for a safe place from the dead''

Death made a soft noise and nodded in agreement. He disappeared when Dawn walked in and she said ''You are looking better already.''

Harrison said ''Thank you but I want to leave now I appreciate the help but I have a family out there that are looking for me'' he stood up and his ankle throbbed he thought ''Damn'' it was going to take a day for it to heal.

Dawn said ''You will be able to leave once you are fully healed after you work off your debt for your medical care.''

She turned on her heel's and left the room and Harrison scowled at her back and growled ''I'm not working off anything lady.'' He rubbed his ankle he missed his children he had been gone for two and half weeks it was time to go back to the manor and nothing was going to stop him.


	13. Atlanta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Harrison are rescued.

Chapter Thirteen- Atlanta

Cole and Caleb pulled over behind the car they had been following cutting the car off Caleb said ''Did you place a charm over the car?''

Cole nodded and answered ''Of course I did after Daryl and Glenn got inside'' they watched walker's pass the car one stopped and sniffed but kept shambling away towards the two cops. The cops got out and walked around killed the walkers and got back into the car and drove off the group following them.

The car pulled up to a hospital and Caleb said ''We will go in and get him you two keep walkers from the car.'' The two nodded and the twin's got out and followed the cops into the underground parking garage.

Cole followed the other man and Caleb followed the one called Gorman and he whispered ''Confundo'' stepping in front of him and the man looked at him with hazy eyes.

Caleb said ''You are going to take me to Harrison the new patient you brought in''

The man grunted ''The hot one''

Caleb growled ''Yes and then your going to go about the rest of your night and you won't remember a thing.''

Harrison looked up from looking through the window in his room the window had bars he could easily escape but he didn't want to leave Noah. He looked and saw Gorman Noah had warned him about the officer's here and he was going to kill them before letting them anywhere near him. He readied his magic but he saw his brother behind the guy. The officer left leaving them alone and Harrison grinned and said ''Caleb'' and pounced him.

Caleb chuckled and said ''Harri'' and hugged him tightly he said ''Come on let's get out of here.''

Harrison nodded and said ''I have to find someone first I want to bring him with me.'' Caleb said ''We need to find Cole anyway.''

Cole walked into the head officer's office a woman cop named Dawn Lerner. He saw a red brown-haired woman dead on the floor with her bloody stump with scissors inside of the stump she had wanted to die he cast a notice-me-not-charm over himself when Gorman walked in already unzipping his pant's waiting for the woman. Cole walked out of the room as the door shut and then heard growls and Gorman's screams as he was attacked by the newly turned walker Joan Cole couldn't say it happened to a nicer guy. Dawn and several other officer's ran passed him and he walked around the corner and ran into his brother's. Harrison hugged him and mumbled ''I missed you two.'' Cole looked at his twin rubbed Harrison's head and he looked down at Harrison and said ''We will make them suffer baby brother''

Harrison shook his head and said ''Not worth it. We need to find Noah before he goes through with his plan to go through the elevator shaft.''

They ran towards the laundry area and Noah was leaving clutching the key he had stolen from Dawn earlier that day. He said ''Harrison'' he looked at the two guys behind him.

Harrison grinned at him and said ''Come on your coming with us and we are walking out''

Noah smiled at him and said ''Ok'' Harrison took his hand and Magic washed over Noah and he said ''What was that?''

Harrison answered ''A charm to make people not notice us keep touching my hand and you won't be seen'' Noah nodded and didn't let go of Harrison's hand.

Daryl and Glenn had killed five walker's waiting for the twin's and Harri to get out of the hospital. There was a shout of ''Daryl Glenn''

Harrison appeared and the others did to Daryl had his arms filled with his mate. Daryl kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly and whispered ''Don't you ever run away again Harrison''

Harrison mumbled into his chest ''I'm sorry she called me a name and I had a flashback or something and I didn't realize I was running until the car hit me then I was out.'' Glenn came up behind him and hugged him from behind and Harrison mumbled ''I want to go home I miss my babies then we can help Noah get home'' Daryl and Glenn looked at the brown skinned teen and Harrison said ''We can, right?''

Glenn said ''Anything you want love''

Harrison grinned and said ''Come on Noah!''

Noah walked over limping Glenn said ''What happened''

Noah said ''Car accident that's what brought me here I was with my dad but he was left for dead and they brought me here on my own.'' He followed Harrison and got into the car and they all got back inside and they left heading outside the city Harrison was laying his head on Glenn's shoulder with his hand interlocked with Glenn's. Glenn kissed his forehead and put his head on top of Harrison's he tightened his hand over Harrison's not wanting to let him go.

Noah was in the back of the car reading a book Harrison had given him Daryl was on the other side of Harrison with his hand attached to Harrison's other hand. The twin's were driving and looking back at their brother making sure he was really there.


	14. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back home

Chapter Fourteen- Home Again

Harrison got out of the car with Noah following behind him he walked into the church and saw Rick holding onto Judith. Michonne and Merle walked over and so did Sasha and Tyreese went over to their boyfriends. Michonne said ''Are you ok love do I need to kill them because I will let Merle kill the brown head if you want me to.''

Harrison grinned and said ''No it's fine Michonne they just won't be coming back to my home'' he looked at Sophia and said ''I want you to come Sophia but your mother isn't coming to my home if you want to stay with her you can and I'll get you food weapon's and a way to get to my home if you ever need to.''

Sophia looked at her mother and she said ''I want to stay with her Harri''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'll give you a bag like I gave Carl when he was in the prison it will have food and everything you need inside ok''

Sophia said ''How?''

Harrison said ''I will explain to the whole group.'' Harrison stood in front of everyone and he said ''I'm going home now that I have made sure Carl is ok I'm bringing Carl with me and since he wants to have Judith with him I'm inviting you back all but Carol Maggie and Beth Sophia is staying with her mother.''

Abraham said ''They can come with us if they want to we are heading to Washington DC''

Harrison nodded and said ''I have magic my parents and my brother's have magic so if you won't want to come with me then that's fine but my parents house and land are protected from other people and walker's. After I go home, I will be taking Noah to Richmond Virginia so he can find his family my Papa can take a look at your leg we can regrow the bone but he can talk to you about that when we get back.''

Rick said ''I would like to go with you I need somewhere safe to raise Judith''

Noah said ''You know I'm going''

Bob nodded and said ''It would be nice to sleep without one eye open.'' The other's agreed Abraham and his group left out the door and Harrison ran over to Eugene and said ''If you get the courage to tell them the truth just call me ok'' he handed the man a cellphone and he said ''It runs off of rune's since you don't have magic.''

Eugene looked at him and nodded slowly and said ''Thank you Harrison''

Harrison said ''No Thank you for trying to help me I didn't hear you in time though''

Abraham said ''Eugene move your butt!''

Eugene ran out of the church and into the van and Harrison ran over to the van and walked on and ignored Maggie frowning at him and went to Sophia and handed her a bag and said ''It's bigger then it looks the food is under preservation's charms that means they will stay fresh.''

Carol looked ashamed Harrison said ''If you want to come then you can Carol, I don't want Sophia out here either I can forgive you but if it happens again, I won't be forgiving and I will kick you out and you won't remember where my home is.''

Carol stood up and hugged the younger boy and she cried ''Thank you I am so sorry I won't I'll do my part please.''

Harrison nodded said ''Come on you two'' and Carol and Sophia followed him off the van and they watched the van leaving. Harrison said ''Come on let's go home'' he grinned and dragged his mates to their car. The twin's and Tyreese and Sasha got in also Noah followed.

Merle grunted ''Yall can ride with Michonne and I''

Carl hopped into the back of the car with Noah and he asked ''Did you expand the car Daddy?''

Harrison nodded and said ''I did'' Carl nodded and Harrison handed Noah and Carl a sandwich and a bottle of chilled water and Carl dug in with gusto. Noah went slower but still ate his Daryl and Glenn were handed a sandwich each and their stomach growled reminding them that they hadn't eaten since Harrison was taken. They started eating their food and Harrison smiled and he couldn't wait to get home to his babies he missed them it had been a week since he saw his babies.

A day and a half later they got out of the cars and Rick said ''Nothing's here'' Daryl shot a walker that was on the road. Harrison said ''It's under a charm'' and he said ''Home can be found right here'' and they looked as a road appeared before them and Harrison said ''Come on then'' and started up the hill and at the top of the hill they looked down and saw a large house and cabin's behind the house and a farm. Rick mumbled ''Wow'' Harrison smiled and ran down the hill and Daryl and Glenn walked quickly the other's followed Merle and Michonne and Tyreese put the cars away in the garage at the top of the hill.

Cleo was playing with Sirius the babies were sleeping on the blanket when she looked and saw Harrison and she squealed ''Granddaddy look!''

She got up and ran towards Harrison and Harrison caught her and smiled at her and hugged her and said ''I missed you so much!''

Cleo she sniffed him and she said ''Stinky Daddy'' Harrison's eyes widened and she giggled and said ''I missed you too daddy!'' Harrison kissed her head and waved his hand and performed a cleaning charm on himself and he put her down and reached down and picked up his babies and handed Sébastien to Glenn and looked at Regulus and said ''Hello my big boy''

Regulus grumbled softly and opened an eye and he cooed loudly and snuggled his face into Harrison's chest and then saw Glenn and squealed and Sébastien opened his eyes and then looked at Glenn and cooed softly and Glenn smiled at him and said ''Do you want Daddy?''

Glenn walked over and then toke Regulus and Regulus babbled at him and touching his face and cooing. Daryl walked over and put his chin on Harrison's and looked down at his son and smiled Sébastien looked at him and babbled at him and Harrison kissed the top of his head and said ''Daddy's back my little one.''

Harrison heard Severus come out and Severus said ''Carl'' Carl grinned and ran the rest of the way and hugged Sirius and Severus and Severus smiled and said ''Hey Carl'' and rubbed his head and Cleo ran over and hugged Carl's legs happily and then went to Daryl and Glenn doing the same Daryl picked her up placing her in his arm and she told him about what she did while they were gone.


	15. Check Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison spends time with his children and Severus gives everyone a check up. Noah get's his leg fixed.

Chapter Fifteen- Check Ups

Rick looked around the house and his eyes widened at the homey feel to it and he watched a picture move it was of Cleo holding one of the baby's rocking back and forth and then she looked up at the picture and grinned happily at whoever took the photo. Harrison looked at the group and said ''These are my twin son's Regulus and Sébastien Regulus is Glenn's and Sébastien is Daryl's.''

Carl went over and looked at them and Regulus babbled at him. Carl grinned and said ''I like this one'' and Harrison gave Regulus to Carl and Carl sat down and laid Regulus in his lap and tickled his tummy.

Rick said ''How?''

Harrison said ''Magic I can have children'' he looked at his papa and said ''Can you help Noah papa?''

Severus looked at the brown skinned teen and said ''I have to run diagnostic charms over them anyway but with Noah I know I will have to banish the bone and then give him Skele-Gro and regrow the bone it's going to hurt really bad'' looking Noah in the eye ''But your leg will be healed''

Noah said ''Do it please''

Severus nodded and said ''Come on I'll let you stay in the main house the rest will move into two cabins on the land I will come by to run the charms and give you potion's after I fix Noah's leg. Sirius will get you food and supplies from the basement.''

Rick watched the curly haired male stand and said ''Carl come on you know what your group likes and your room is just the way you left it Cleo was sleeping there for her nap times though.'' Carl followed Sirius downstairs. Severus watched his family go upstairs with the twins and Noah he walked over to Rick and his group he looked Rick in the eye ''If you hurt my family your going to wish you were dead by the time I'm done with you the only reason you are here is because of your daughter Carl is my family now has been since he arrived here I will kick you off this property and I will drop you in the middle of a herd of the dead trust me when I say that.''

Rick said ''I appreciate what you are doing for us and we will do everything you ask us to''

Severus nodded and said ''Your group will mostly be on the farm and going on supply runs we have supplies plenty of it but we still need to find more in case we find more survivors.'' Rick nodded and Severus said ''I'm going to need you to teach survival to the people here some like Sasha and the others teach the children how to survive outside the wards we teach how to use swords guns and fighting.''

Rick said ''We can do that'' Severus's eyes narrowed and nodded Sirius walked up with a crate and Carl walked up with a crate too.

Sirius said ''Come on'' they followed him and Severus walked up stairs and Noah was clean Harrison had preformed a cleaning charm over him until he could take a shower.

He walked over and said ''You are a bit malnourished but we can fix that with food and water and a couple of potion's but first.'' He grabbed his wand and said ''Depulso'' holding it over his leg and the bone disappeared and then gave the Skele-Gro potion to him and said ''It's going to taste horrible.''

Noah nodded and took the cup and sniffed it and Harri giggled at the face Noah pulled and said ''Don't breathe it in'' Noah nodded and took two gulps and gagged but swallowed it. Noah laid back.

Severus said ''I'll give you some pain reliever in an hour'' Noah nodded and Harrison gave him some orange juice and a sandwich.

Noah took the juice first sighing happily when it was ice cold. He smiled at Harrison and said ''Thank you Harri Severus'' Severus smirked at the boy and nodded. Harrison smiled and ran to his bedroom and laid on the floor watching his babies who were laying on their backs playing with Daryl and Glenn.

He sighed and closed his eyes and listened to his mates and his children Carl and Cleo ran into the room and Harrison smiled at them Cleo said ''Play tea-party daddy.''

Harrison looked at her and said ''Of course I'll play tea-party with my princess and Carl wants to also''

Carl's eyes widened and he yelped ''No I don't!''

Harrison smirked and Cleo's eyes met Carl's and she added tears to her eyes and she whined ''Please Carl!''

Carl's eyes closed and he groaned and said ''Fine I'll play with you''

Cleo squealed and then ran to her room and grabbed outfits and Carl looked at his daddy and groaned ''Not fair'' Daryl and Glenn chuckled softly at Carl's face Cleo ran in with the outfits and Carl groaned ''I forgot about the outfits'' and took the prince's outfit from his sister. Harrison grinned and took the queens outfit from his daughter. 

Then there was a scream in pain Harrison went to leave and Daryl grunted ''I'll go you stay with Cleo'' Harrison nodded and Daryl left and Harrison got dressed.

Cleo squealed and clapped ''Pretty!'' and Harrison smiled at her Carl snickered at his daddy dressed in a queen's dress complete with a crown on his head and scepter. 

Away from the main house

Severus walked into the cabin and saw all of Rick's group together. In the cabin Sirius must have expanded it to fit them. Rick was feeding Judith a bottle Severus walked over and ran a diagnostic charm over the baby and he said ''She looks healthy as she grows I'll check her again I will have to make potion's for a baby if I need to but right now she seems perfect'' he poked her tummy and she giggled.

Severus did the same for everyone else and gave them potion's and watched them take it and he smirked at the disgusted look on their faces and Sophia's ''Eww'' when she had to take hers.

She asked Severus if she could go see Carl and Severus said ''Sure you can come to the main house when ever you want too.''

Sophia grinned and said ''Thank you Mr. Severus''

Severus nodded and said ''I'm going to go check on the twin's and Sasha and Tyreese now beautiful'' and rubbed her head and said ''School classes start at 11 am but you can have tomorrow off since you just got here''

Carol nodded and said ''Thank you''

Severus looked at her and nodded and said ''I heard about what happened if you step one toe out of line, I will do what I told Rick I would do to him if he threatened my family.''

Carol whispered ''I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise'' Severus sneered but nodded leaving the cabin.


	16. Noah's Leg and Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's leg is better and Sirius and Severus finally can sleep

Chapter Sixteen- Noah's Leg and Relaxing

Noah groaned he hated Skele-Gro he never wanted to take it again. Harrison walked in and smiled at him and Noah grunted ''Never again please''

Harrison snickered and said ''You won't need anymore promise''

Noah nodded in relief and he stood up and looked down at his leg and said ''It's straight'' he grinned happily.

Noah took a step and another and Harry said ''I want you to take it easy for a week and then we can go to your family''

Noah said ''Thank you for everything Harry.''

Harry rubbed the back of his head and said ''You don't have to say thank you to me I didn't do anything''

Noah shook his head and said ''You got me out of that hospital you could have left me but you didn't so thank you.''

Harry blushed and said ''Your welcome Noah'' Noah sat down in the recliner in the room. Noah looked when Severus walked in and he said ''I see you tried walking any pain''

Noah shook his head and said ''No Sir my leg just gets a little tired''

Severus nodded and said ''Well you are going to have to take it easy for a bit.'' Noah nodded and Severus did a diagnostic spell over his leg and he nodded to himself and mumbled something and Severus stood up and said ''It should be fully healed by the end of the week.'' Noah nodded and Severus said ''Sirius will bring you something to eat soon we need to fix your malnutrition by giving you some lean meats and some fruits and Veggies.'' Noah's stomach growled at that and Severus smirked and walked out of the room.

Noah looked up from his plate that Sirius brought in and saw a tiny child he remembered Harrison had told him her name was Cleo. She had her hair in two puffballs and she was in jeans and a pink t-shirt that read ''Yes I'm a princess.''

He laughed softly at the shirt she walked in slowly she whispered ''Is your leg all better now?''

Noah smiled and ''Yes thanks to your grandfather''

Cleo said ''Grandpa is great I want to be just like him I wanna be doctor too like Doc McStuffins.''

Noah said ''That's very good princess I'll be your first patient when that happens''

Cleo grinned and said ''Okay'' and skipped out of the room. Noah sighed softly he was tired he looked at his empty plate he hadn't eaten so much food in a while. He patted his stomach and he walked over to the bed and laid down again falling asleep in the nice soft bed.

Sirius looked at his husband it was nice to just relax with him they hadn't had a chance to relax since their children had left to go find Carl. Severus laid back and pulled him to his chest and sighed he said ''Are you ok?''

Sirius grinned up at him and mumbled ''My family is back I'm fine just prefect''

Severus said ''Let's just sleep for a week.''

Sirius groaned and said ''The place will burn to the ground without us''

Severus said ''I'm sure the twin…'' he stopped himself and said ''I'm sure Harry won't let the place burn to the ground'' Sirius laughed at his husband and hit him on the shoulder and Severus chuckled. He said ''Ok two days how about that?''

Sirius hummed ''Two days sounds very nice.'' He snuggled into Severus's chest and fell asleep quickly and Severus warded the door and went to sleep with his husband.

Harrison was downstairs with the babies and Daryl and Glenn watching a couple of movies the babies were sleeping on the floor on a blanket. Carl and Cleo were outside helping the twin's feed the animals out on the farm. Harrison looked at his mates and sighed happily it was very nice being at home. Daryl grunted ''This is nice'' he looked at the twins on the floor. Glenn nodded and put his head on top of Harry's head.


	17. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus performs a bit of magic for the first time. Harrison get's left at the house but he's ok with it.

Chapter Seventeen- Homebound

Cleo screamed ''No!'' and hung onto Harry's legs.

Harrison looked at his parents pleading and Sirius said ''Cleo princess…''

Cleo screamed ''No Daddy can't go no!'' Harrison looked at his mates and Daryl and Glenn were by the car. Noah was inside already so was Carl Rick Michonne Tyreese with Sasha and the twins were going with them to Richmond to take Noah home.

Harry sighed and said ''Ok fine I'm not going'' he picked up Cleo.

She whimpered ''You're not tricking me''

Harrison said ''I'm not tricking you'' Cleo hugged his neck and snuggled her face into his neck and hummed happily. Harrison kissed his mates and said ''Be careful''

Daryl grunted and nodded and rubbed Sébastien's head and kissed the top of his head and Sébastien babbled at him and Daryl smirked down at him ''I will see you later little one.'' Glenn kissed Regulus's head and Regulus put his head to Glenn's and cooed up at him.

Harry looked at Carl and said ''Be careful ok''

Carl said ''Ok Daddy''

Harry said ''I would kiss your forehead but that would be so uncool'' Carl's face turned red and he put his face into a batman comic book.

Sophia ran out and said ''I want to go!'' she had her weapon's strapped to her sides.

Carol ran out after her and she said ''Sophia!''

Sophia said ''Mom let me go''

Carol sighed and said ''Ok then be careful listen to the adults if I hear you haven't…''

Sophia said ''I know mom!'' and she got into the back with Noah and Carl.

They started the car and Harrison sighed softly and put Cleo down and said ''Alright little ones let's enjoy the outside.'' He put the blanket down and Sirius put down the twins.

Severus said ''I have some potions to make'' he kissed Sirius's head and Sirius sat down with Harrison on the blanket.

Sirius said ''Are you ok?''

Harrison grinned and nodded and said ''I'm fine Daddy'' he laid his head on Sirius's lap.

Sirius chuckled and ran his finger's through Harrison's hair and said ''It's nice to just sit with you and my grandchildren'' Cleo was chasing a butterfly every once and awhile she would look to see if Harrison was still there. She was giggling happily and went back to chasing the same butterfly.

Harrison looked down at when Regulus babbled up at Harrison and lifted him in the air and Regulus squealed and laughed and Harrison kissed his chubby cheeks and said ''Daddy missed you guys so much yes he did'' and blew into his chubby cheek. Sébastien was laying on his stomach looking at Cleo as she chased the butterfly.

Sirius picked him up and said ''Hey buddy'' Sébastien babbled at him and Sirius placed him in between his legs and Sébastien leaned against him and went back to watching Cleo. He wanted to do that Sirius chuckled ''Don't worry I'm sure you will be chasing butterfly's soon'' Sébastien cooed looking at him.

Regulus closed his eyes and butterflies appeared and Sébastien squealed loudly when they flew to him and one landed on his nose Sébastien sneezed and the butterfly flew to his hair and Sébastien giggled and clapped. Harrison said ''Regulus performed magic Daddy!'' He kissed his cheek and said ''Good job angel''

Regulus preened under the attention and babbled at him. Sébastien pouted and Harrison took him to and kissed his cheek also ''Don't worry I'm sure you will start doing magic too'' Sébastien put his head into Harrison's neck and cooed at him. Harrison kissed his head and said ''I'm proud of all of my babies'' and held them both to his chest and laid back and laid them on his chest and they curled up on his chest and Harrison put a hand on the back of the twin's and looked up at the sky just watching the clouds float across the sky.


	18. Shirewilt Estates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah finds his mother dead in their home Daryl steps in to help him out and Glenn relates to Noah.

Chapter Eighteen- Shirewilt Estates

Noah Carl and Sophia got out after the others. Noah looked at the gates and listened and he didn't hear anything no laughing no children playing. He started for the gates Daryl grunted ''Wait Noah'' he walked over to a walker's body and it had a ''W'' carved in its forehead.

Cole walked over and said ''We have seen walker's with W's on their forehead's before when we go out on supply runs, I started seeing them a few months back where there's one there's more and any people near them are killed either by human's walker's or starvation I think it's a group of people they are bad news if it's true.'' Caleb walked over to an abandoned van and opened it and saw walker head's with ''W's'' in their forehead's the head's still snapping.

Caleb said ''Incendio.'' He closed the door and let the head's burn into ash Noah rushed over to the gate and climbed the fence before anyone could tell him to wait again. They went inside the unlocked gate and it was abandoned or looked to be abandoned there were burnt out homes and trash in the streets. Noah was running he hadn't ran since before the hospital it felt good but he didn't focus on that feeling he needed to see if his mother and little brother's were still alive he heard Glenn and the other's calling for him but he didn't care.

Glenn caught up with him and stopped him and said ''Calm down Noah you can't go off running like that.''

Noah said ''You would do the same if it was your family.''

Glenn hissed ''I know I would be the same way but Harri thinks of you as family he wouldn't had sent us with you if he didn't he wouldn't have brought you to his home if he didn't think of you as family he cares about you and if you or someone else he cares about gets killed because your running into danger then he will be upset and I like my mate happy.''

Noah bit his bottom lip and nodded stiffly and he grunted ''Fine''

Glenn said ''Come on Daryl and I will go while the other's look for anything we can use back at home'' Noah nodded and the twin's Tyreese and Sasha went one-way Carl Rick Michonne and Sophia the other and Glenn Daryl and Noah kept going straight. They walked until they saw a house and Noah said ''There'' they walk to the door and it's open and Noah walks in and he see's his mother's body and his eyes water and he dropped to the floor next to her body and he says ''I'm so sorry'' he puts his head into his hands.

Daryl whispered ''Stay with him I'll go clear the house he has two twin brother's they are either walker's or like their mother.'' Glenn nodded and put his hand on his gun and Daryl ready's his crossbow and walks down the hallway. He walks in the first room and shoots a walker preteen in the head he walks into the room and grabs pictures and spins around when another walker stumbles in and Daryl shot that one too. Daryl grabs the picture's he had gathered and walked out of the room. He handed the pictures to a still shocked Noah and Noah looked at the pictures of his brother's grinning. He took them and looked at Daryl and Daryl grunted ''Come on Noah it's time to find the others.'' Noah nodded and Daryl said ''I'm going to move their bodies and burn them in the backyard.''

Noah nodded and left the house and Glenn asked ''Do you need help?''

Daryl grunted ''No I'm fine I'll just put them in a sheet and drag them out watch him he just lost the rest of his family.''

Glenn nodded and walked outside and saw Noah sitting on the steps. Glenn sat down and said ''I have two sister's and two parent's I don't know if they are alive or not'' Noah looked at him and Glenn said ''I hope they are still alive and will be able to meet Regulus. Don't give up hope we can survive this world we can and will''

Noah stared at him and he whispered ''Thanks Glenn'' Glenn smiled at him and stood up when Daryl walked out his clothes smelled like burnt bodies Noah said ''Thank you for doing that I couldn't...''

Daryl grunted ''No need to thank me let's go find the other's and get home I would rather not run into the group who did this.''

Noah nodded and they left the house Noah turned around and saw the smoke rising from the backyard he mumbled ''Goodbye'' there was a whistle and he turned and ran to catch up with Daryl and Glenn.


	19. Bad Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They run out of Gas and Bad weather hits.

Chapter Nineteen- Bad Weather

They ran out of gas three miles from Noah's old home the twin's shrunk down the cars Rick said ''Wow.''

Caleb said ''I wish there was a spell to make gas'' he sighed slipping the cars in his pocket. They filled the water bottles with the Aguamenti charm filling their bottles to the top. They started to walk the teens in their own little group in the middle Sophia was talking softly Carl listening occasionally talking too Noah was just walking with them listening. Daryl and Glenn behind them Daryl was silent like always Glenn was trying to get him to talk like always. Michonne was walking in the front with Rick talking softly to him Rick nodding along. The twins were in the back with Sasha and Tyreese.

It was hot outside Cole had cast cooling charms over them but they could still tell it was hot by the dried-out plants they were walking on. An hour later Caleb and Cole sat down and leaned on each other they groaned as the cooling charms failed because they were so tired not used to walking for so long. Sasha said ''Come on you two we have to move''

Cole groaned ''No Sasha''

Sasha pulled him up and said ''Come on''

Cole said ''Carry me luv''

Sasha smiled and said ''No thank you your all smelly''

Tyreese helped Caleb up and said ''You can do it we will rest in a bit''

Caleb mumbled ''Uh huh'' he followed his boyfriend.

Soon after they started walking again Daryl whistled and said ''We have a group of walker's following us.''

Caleb said ''We can't light them on fire''

Daryl grunted ''I got matches''

Caleb nodded Rick said ''There's a bridge up here we can draw throw them into the hole then you can light them up.''

They all nodded and they arrived at the bridge Caleb took his last drink of water Cole handed the rest of his to his brother and Caleb said ''No I don't…''

Cole said ''Drink it it's going to be the last bit before we get home'' Caleb took the last bit and swallowed it and looked at his brother with gratitude. After that they started to fight the walker's shoving them into the empty riven bottom Michonne stabbed the ones that came to her through the heads after they were taken care of Daryl threw several matches into the riven bank and watched them light up some were where still moving but they would soon be dead.

They kept walking and they ran into the bottles of water Rick said ''Don't drink it''

Caleb said ''Your right''

Cole said ''It's from a friend yeah right'' and frowned at the bottles. Then it started to thunder and Cole said ''Everyone get your bottle's open now'' they all opened their empty bottles just as the rain started. Daryl went into the woods to scope out the area. The others were opening their mouths letting the rain fill their mouths.

The teens were laughing happily then the winds picked up and Daryl said ''Come on there's a barn a little way's away.'' They followed Daryl to the barn shutting the doors after them.

At the house

Harrison looked outside and said ''It looks like a tornado is going to touch down Daddy'' Sirius looked at the sky it was raining outside.

Severus said ''We will be fine we might get some strong wind but we will be fine.''

Harrison whispered ''I'm worried about the group outside the wards.''

Severus said ''They will be fine Harri''

Harrison nodded and said ''I hope so'' he picked up Sébastien Regulus was asleep and Sébastien was wide awake babbling looking at the storm and giggling happily talking to his Daddy. Harrison kissed his forehead and he grinned at him and he looked and saw Cleo hiding under the blanket the blanket jumped when there was a big boom outside. She yelped and Harrison looked at his daddy and Sirius sound proofed the house so they couldn't hear the outside.

Cleo peaked her head out and looked at them and smiled softly she whispered ''I don't like the loud sounds sorry Basti likes it though.''

Harrison kissed the top of her head ''You don't have to be sorry princess ok Sébastien is ok with just watching the storm see'' and true to his word Sébastien was still watching the trees and the rain and wind that was happening outside and clapping happily and giggling still. Cleo nodded and she rubbed Sébastien's tiny hand and Sébastien cooed and looked at her and grinned.

In the Barn

Daryl listened to the sounds of the storm going on outside he looked and saw Glenn sleeping he shook his head and closed his eyes and laid his head back listening to the howling of the wind he enjoyed the sounds of a storm when he was younger he would run around in the storm Merle would kick his ass when he came back in looking like a drowned rat then he would throw a towel at him and demand the boy dry himself off and change out of his wet clothes.

Daryl was listening then a big boom sounded outside and he heard moans of the walker's he walked to the doors and saw the walker's he hissed out ''Glenn!''

Glenn bolted up and asked ''What's it?'' he looked at Daryl leaning against the door and he ran over to help him the other's saw this and ran over to help them too the wind was blowing roughly outside and then the walkers were pushing against the doors too. The teens woke up and they ran over to help the adults with the doors and then the wind went faster and faster outside of the barn. Just as it began it stopped and the walkers were gone from the doors, they stayed against the barn doors until morning the teen's and Glenn had gone back to sleep Daryl had actually let him sleep on his shoulder.

Glenn woke up when Daryl stood up and his head fell to the floor he groaned ''Ow.''

Daryl said ''Come on'' Glenn followed him outside and saw walker's impaled by broken trees Glenn ran over to Daryl who was sitting on a tree that was on the ground Daryl lit a cigarette and Glenn said ''Harri's going to know about that'' Daryl grunted ''Oh shut ya trap'' Glenn grinned at him and Daryl inhaled the nicotine and sighed almost happily Glenn smiled at him and then there was a snap and Daryl and Glenn spun around and saw a blond haired man with a blue checkered shirt and a backpack. They had their guns already out and aimed at the stranger.


	20. Aaron and Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Eric my favorite gay couple of the walking dead Eric will survive damn it! I cried when I saw he was dead so he will survive in my story. Next chapter will be Abraham and his group.

Chapter Twenty- Aaron and Eric

The man said ''I'm a friend my name is Aaron''

Daryl grunted ''Sure ya are?''

Glenn said ''You left the water''

Daryl grunted ''You're coming with us'' he walked over and Aaron walked ahead of them Glenn looked around to make sure they weren't being followed.

Eric watched from the tree's as his boyfriend was takin into the Barn Aaron had told him to go back to the RV if this happened. Eric bit his lip and ran back to the RV and waited hoping that his boyfriend came back alive.

Aaron's hands were tied behind his back he watched the group go through his things they looked relatively they had mud on them but that was from the storm. Cole looked at the pictures of a place with houses big houses that looked to be powered by solar panels. He said ''You have a place to stay''

Aaron said ''Yes I see you have the picture's already good my place is called Alexandria it has wall's huge walls the dead won't be able to get through them you'll have your own homes if you are able to stay I'm a type of recruiter I look for people on the outside and bring them back.''

Rick said ''Why would you do that?'' he frowned at the man not trusting him at all he didn't trust easily.

Aaron said ''We need the people we need people from the outside to help our people understand the outside world the only people who go out are the supply runner's and the recruiters which is me.''

Rick said ''You said Recruiter's is there more of you outside'' Aaron's eyes widened and he didn't answer he had let it slip out.

Rick hissed ''Answer me''

Aaron shook his head and said ''You won't believe me if I answer you, I can see that you don't trust easily you won't believe me if I said One or twenty'' he shut his mouth again he needed to protect Eric and that meant shutting his mouth.

Daryl grunted ''Me and Glenn will stay here with Aaron you guys go out and look for anything to indicate a group. Cole and Caleb are descent trackers.'' Rick opened his mouth but left with the other's. Daryl grunted ''Michonne make sure he doesn't do anything stupid'' Michonne nodded and looked at Aaron and then followed after the others.

Aaron whispered ''Thank you''

Daryl looked at him and nodded stiffly and said ''Gotta be someone you care about for ya to shut your mouth with a gun pointed at ya head.''

Glenn sat down and said ''It's a nice set up''

Aaron said ''But you won't be coming''

Glenn and Daryl looked at him and Aaron said ''Your muddy but relatively clean I think you have some place already you two have someone or someone's to protect you understand how I feel only someone with someone knows that.'' Daryl grunted ''Ya we have a place it's protected but we could always come and visit.''

Aaron smiled at him and said ''I would like that.''

Glenn smiled at Daryl; Daryl grunted ''Shut up''

Glenn cooed ''Bromance'' Daryl hit him upside the head and Aaron smirked at the banter.

Eric made it back to the RV and then he saw the group coming towards the RV with weapon's he didn't see Aaron. He ran over to an abandoned tractor and hid he watched them go to the car Aaron drove and then they opened the RV and went inside. Eric put his hand on his gun that Aaron told him to keep on him. He saw the young man standing beside the female look over at the tractor and he ducked down.

Cole said ''Over there'' Sasha put a hand on her weapon and Cole looked at his brother and Caleb nodded and nodded at his boyfriend and Tyreese followed his lead Cole and Sasha went to the front of the tractor and Caleb and Tyreese the back. They looked at the young man who looked to be around the twin's age. Cole said ''We don't want to hurt you'' the man looked at them and then turned and saw Caleb and Tyreese.

He whispered ''Damn''

Caleb put away his weapon and said ''My name is Caleb that's my twin brother Cole his girlfriend Sasha and my boyfriend Tyreese is there anymore of you.''

The man said ''My name is Eric my boyfriend is Aaron you took him into the barn I'm the only one here it's just me and Aaron.''

He put his hands up and stood up slowly and Cole said ''Come on we will take you to him promise'' and Eric's eyes narrowed and then he nodded and followed them to the RV.

Rick looked and asked ''Who is he?''

Cole answered ''His name is Eric he's with Aaron we are taking him back to the Barn'' he led Aaron to the car and Caleb got in the front seat while the other's got in the back.

Aaron was untied when they got back and Eric rushed over to him and hugged him and Aaron asked ''Your not hurt?'' Eric shook his head and put his head into his boyfriend's chest and sighed softly. Aaron whispered ''It's ok we will go home soon ok''

Eric nodded and Daryl grunted ''We will let you go''

Rick opened his mouth and Carl grunted ''Dad''

Rick nodded and then Aaron said ''Thank you come visit us anytime I'll give you a tour''

Glenn grinned Eric said ''We aren't inviting them back like usual.''

Aaron said ''No they already have a place they will come and visit us''

Eric nodded and said ''Come on I want to go home'' Aaron nodded and they went outside and got into the RV and the car Eric drove the RV Aaron the car.

Rick said ''They could be dangerous''

Daryl grunted ''Stop Rick they didn't have to invite us back they are leaving and we will take a different way back just in case'' Rick nodded and watched the two cars disappear. Daryl looked at the map that Aaron had left Alexandria was close to Washington DC he wondered about the huge red head and the other's if they had made it to Washington or not.


	21. Abraham's Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene need's help and call's Harrison.

Chapter Twenty-One- Abraham's Group

After the group left the church Maggie looked back at the church and didn't see Glenn standing there anymore, she couldn't believe this he had just sent her away like that. She was a woman for crying out loud men and women belonged together. She shook her head and Beth was sleeping next to her she sighed and looked at the group that was around them they had ran into Tara a little bit away from the church she had immediately agreed to help them get to Washington.

Eugene was sitting with the cellphone in his hands running his finger's over the runes on the back of the flip phone he sighed softly. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and patted it to make sure it was still there. He looked at Abraham driving they pulled over to a library they had been driving for a day and a half. Eugene needed to stop this bus before he got himself and more people killed for a well-crafted lie maybe he could call Harrison once they left him. They walked into the library and he went to a corner and sat down and started to read.

Beth looked at the toilet water with distain she couldn't believe she was drinking toilet water maybe she should have apologized like Carol had. She didn't want to leave her sister though she was the only member of her family that she had left. She didn't know what had came over her she had never said a mean thing about anyone before. She shook her head it was to late Harrison was gone now and it was too late to apologize now. She looked at her sister and she was drinking the boiled water with a grimace on her face. Beth sighed and looked at the other girl in the group and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Tara looked at the pretty blond in shock and she said ''Um Tara''

The girl smiled softly and said ''Beth'' and put out her hand and Tara took it and shook her hand.

Tara smiled at her and said ''So Washington DC huh'' Beth nodded and said ''Hopefully we will be able to get there.''

Tara said ''We will don't give up hope'' Beth grinned and nodded and Tara handed her, her canteen and said ''I found some water earlier I boiled it just in case promise it's not toilet water.''

Beth took it and sighed softly when the water went down her throat she smiled at Tara and said ''Thank you''

Tara grinned ''You're welcome'' Beth leaned against her shoulder and Tara laid her head on top of hers and they fell asleep like that.

The next morning

Eugene looked at the sand he was about to put in the gas tank and he sighed and then stuffed it inside and closed it and looked up when he heard someone and it was just Abraham he said ''Let's get this show on the road'' Eugene nodded and then wiped off his hands and then followed the red haired man.

At Harrison's

Harrison sighed softly in the middle of his mates and grinned at them they had came home a day ago and he was just happy to have them back home with him. He put a hand on Glenn's growing mustache Glenn opened an eye and said ''I think I look pretty awesome with a mustache don't you think.''

Harrison grinned and said ''Yes very handsome indeed.'' He hummed softly and looked and saw the sun rising he groaned ''Can't it just stay night forever let's just keep the room dark and then just sleep with all of our children''

Daryl grunted ''Ya know they won't stay asleep forever''

Harrison sighed and pouted ''Touché'' just as he said that Cleo ran into the room and yelped ''Wake up!'' jumping on the bed over and over again. Harrison sighed and said ''Of course you're the one to wake us.''

Then there was a coo from the crib and Daryl walked over and picked up Sébastien he said ''You're the second one huh?'' he looked at Regulus and said baby was biting his toes contently. He said ''Hmm I think Regulus was the first one to be awake he just didn't make any noise.'' Glenn walked over and picked him up and Regulus babbled up at him and tried to put his toes to Glenn's mouth and Glenn bit them playfully and Regulus giggled and babbled at him trying to get them back.

With Abraham's group

The bus started to jerk and Abraham said ''What the hell?'' he kept driving and then the bus stopped and Abraham pulled over and kicked the side of the bus and hissed ''Damn it!'' he looked at Rosita and said ''Try to fix it will ya we are close to Washington I'm going to walk ahead to see what I can see.'' The woman nodded and popped the hood Abraham left.

Tara walked over and sat next to him and said ''I saw what you did''

Eugene said ''I don't know what you are talking about Tara''

Tara said ''You put something in the gas tank why don't you want us to get to Washington''

Eugene bit his lip and whispered ''I don't know the cure to this plague I just said it to survive please don't tell.'' Tara's eyes widened in shock and she whispered ''Don't you dare tell anyone else Eugene ok I won't tell we can leave ok don't you dare tell anyone else on this bus ok.'' Eugene nodded and they didn't see Maggie behind them betrending to be sleeping her hands shaking with rage she needed to tell Abraham soon.

Two hours later Harrison's cellphone rang and Cleo looked at it in shock she whispered ''It's ringing''

Harrison rushed over and picked it up and said ''Hello''

Eugene said ''Please help me Harri I think he's going to kill me we broke down near Washington DC there was this massive herd...I told them…'' and the phone was hung up and Harrison looked at the phone in shock and said ''We have to go help Eugene right now!''


	22. Fury my name is Harrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison save's Tara and Eugene.

Chapter Twenty-Two- Fury my name is Harrison

Harrison kissed his children on the heads and looked at his mate's and said ''I gave Eugene a cellphone to call in case he needed me and he did but it was disconnected.'' Harrison went to their walk-in closet and pulled out a dragon hide outfit he strapped his weapons to himself he needed to hurry.

Glenn and Daryl walked into the closet and Daryl said ''Why ya going ta help him for.''

Harrison said ''He sounded terrified Daryl he told me that he didn't know the cure well I figured it out he's just trying to survive this world he's doesn't know how to survive but he's smart so he used it to his advantage I can't let him die I won't let that group kill him he's a good guy Daryl''

Daryl looked at Glenn and Daryl grunted ''Well we will pack our stuff too then''

Harrison shook his head and said ''No I'm going on my own this time I need to do this you two will just slow me down I love you two but it's true I can have death take me it will be faster Cleo won't let all of us go and I'm going.'' He kissed them on the lips and said ''Death.''

The area chilled around them and he turned and they saw a dark figure standing with a cane he said ''Master'' and he held out his sleeve covered arm and Harrison took it and Death's hood looked at the two men and said ''I will bring my master back I will kill anyone who threatens him you have nothing to worry about'' and they were gone and the room heated back up again.

Daryl growled and then walked into the room and saw Carl holding the twin's and Cleo clutching Carl's jean's and she said ''Where's Daddy?'' Daryl gulped at the oncoming crying episode that was about to start he looked at Glenn.

Glenn said ''Hey Carl let's go get some breakfast huh'' avoiding the car collision that was going to happen.

Grabbing Carl and the babies and left the room shutting the door he heard Daryl hiss ''You asshole!'' he gulped and said ''He had to go help someone princess someone in trouble'' Cleo's eyes watered and she cried ''Daddy!''

Glenn and Carl heard the scream from the hallway and they all looked back at the room in shock and they hurried down the stairs Sirius and Severus were on their way and Glenn said ''Cleo's having an episode'' Cleo had the terrible-terrible two's not just the terrible two's she was a complete angel when happy but it was as if she was possessed when angry or upset.

Severus grunted ''I'll brew a calming draught for her what happened?''

Glenn said ''Harrison left to go help someone and she didn't like that''

Sirius hissed ''Excuse me'' looking like a bristled cat he looked at his son's mate with rage.

Glenn whimpered ''He left with death he didn't want us to go with him he wanted to go on his own. We tried to go but he left before we could get dressed or anything.''

Severus said ''Two draughts then'' and hurried up the stairs.

Harrison heard gun fire when he and death landed Harrison looked and saw a girl he hadn't seen before shooting at a herd of walker's coming for her and what looked to be Eugene the bigger man was on the ground, they were alone. Harrison ran over and killed a walker coming from the tree line he growled when he saw more. He kept stabbing and slashing the girl kept shooting.

Tara whimpered They had just left them on the side of the road like live bait Abraham just beat Eugene to a bloody pulp and him Rosita and Maggie took the now working car and left them Beth left with them when she saw the herd. She had looked at Tara and Tara had looked at her in betrayal. She turned and saw a beautiful young boy run to them and he started killing walker's that came from the woods. He was moving with grace but he was also angry she could tell that he was furious just by the way he was killing the dead.

He turned and asked ''Where are the other's?''

Tara said ''I don't know they left us here after I stopped Abraham from killing him.''

Harrison lit a match and lit the bodies on fire and he said ''Come on let's go ok we have to go now we have to carry him we will find a car or something.'' Tara nodded and helped him loop Eugene over their arms he didn't even move.

Harrison whispered ''I'm here ok you will be just fine I promise Eugene.''

Tara looked at him and said ''Your Harrison right'' Harrison looked at her and Tara said ''He whimpered your name in his sleep'' Harrison nodded and said ''I will get us somewhere safe and then you have a choice to make'' Tara nodded and they dragged the heavy body between the two of them.

Fifteen minutes later

They had found a small cabin and Harrison said ''Hold him'' and Tara nodded and Harrison walked over and transfigured a hospital bed from a leaf he had picked up from the ground. Tara almost dropped Eugene when she saw that. Harrison put Eugene on the bed and put cooling charms on the blanket and Eugene sighed softly in relief and Harrison went to work healing Eugene the best he could.

Harrison said ''I have magic I'm taking Eugene back to a safe place so my Papa can help him better then I can it's safe there before you ask…''

Tara said ''I know you didn't cause this why would you''

Harrison looked at her and smiled softly and said ''Thank you'' he held out his hand and said "Harrison"

Tara smirked and said ''Tara'' and held out her and Harrison took her hand and they shook hands.

Eugene whispered ''Harrison'' Harrison looked and Eugene had his eyes open

Harrison walked over and said ''You look horrible''

Eugene whispered ''Thank you for coming'' he looked at Tara and said ''Thank you Tara you could have left me.''

Tara smiled and said ''We are a team'' and held up her fist.

Eugene lifted his fist slowly and pounded her hand also and said ''Team.''

Tara grinned and Harrison smiled softly and said ''We can stay here for the night and then we will go to my home ok.'' The two people nodded at him and Harrison pulled out his bag and reached in to find them something to eat.


	23. Getting Settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara love's Magic and Harrison gives Cleo some advise and his parents

Chapter Twenty-Three- Getting Settled

Harrison looked at Tara and Eugene sleeping he cast a charm over the corner where he was sitting and he said ''Death I need a portkey back to the house please'' Death appeared and said ''Yes master'' he pulled out a bone and Harrison looked at him and said ''Really'' Death shrugged his shoulders and said ''Do you have anything else master'' Harrison huffed and mumbled ''You hush'' and Death gave him the bone and Harrison took it and Death disappeared. Harrison waved his hand and the charm dropped. He looked out of the window and saw a couple of walker's he walked outside and when the door shut the walker's looked at the area but then kept stumbling past. Harrison walked over and whistled and the walkers came closer to him and he started swinging.

Tara woke up and looked around and Harrison wasn't there the front door opened and Harrison walked in putting his swords on his back. He waved his hand and his body was clean again. He smiled at her and walked over to his bag and gave her some peanut butter crackers. She grabbed them and said ''Thanks Harry''

Harry grinned and said ''Your Welcome Tara''

He walked over to Eugene and smiled when he was awake and he said ''Good morning Eugene''

Eugene whispered ''Morning'' and Harrison gave him something to drink and said ''Ok we should get home I know my parents are going to kill me.''

Tara asked ''How are we going to get there we don't have a car.''

Harrison hummed ''I have a way it's called a portkey'' he pulled out a bone and said ''it's fake don't worry'' Tara nodded and Harrison said ''You have to hang on to it you will feel a hook type feeling in your navel but it won't hurt you, you might feel sick afterwards but that's normal.'' Eugene tried to stand and Harrison said ''No way Eugene you can stay laying down you will be fine I'm going to put you to sleep so you won't feel a thing'' Eugene nodded and laid back down in relief. Harrison said ''Ok'' he placed the bone in Eugene's hand and spelled him to sleep and Tara and Harrison grabbed onto the bone and Harrison whispered ''Home.''

Tara groaned and whined ''I'm never doing that again Harry!''

Harrison snickered and there was a yelp ''Daddy!'' and Harrison was jumped on Harrison squatted and said ''Cleo'' and kissed her cheeks.

Tara said ''Who is she Harry?''

Harrison grinned and said ''My adopted daughter Cleo''

Cleo looked at the lady and the man sleeping on a hospital bed and she whispered ''Are they like Noah daddy?''

Harrison said ''Yes they are this is Tara and the one who's sleeping is Eugene.''

Cleo nodded and Harrison looked at her eyes and they were red. He frowned at her and asked ''Cleo have you been crying?''

Carl walked down and mumbled ''Crying, Crying is what the twin's do last night was horrible.''

Harrison sighed and looked at Cleo and said ''Cleo baby you need to stop crying I know your safe now but what if you have to go outside or something happens to this house you can't have a meltdown outside you aren't protected like the twin's and I are from the dead do you hear me Cleo.''

Cleo looked at him and stared and she whispered ''Yes Daddy I understand I'm sworry.''

Harrison picked her up and kissed her cheek and said ''I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving ok that was my fault next time I will tell you ok'' Cleo nodded and yawned. Harrison said ''Let's get you into bed and you Carl no chores today I think you need to sleep also''

Carl mumbled ''Yes daddy'' and walked back upstairs and Harrison handed Cleo to him.

Cleo whispered ''I sworry Carl''

Carl kissed her forehead and said ''It's ok Cleo'' and rubbed her back he walked past Daryl and Glenn coming down the stairs.

Daryl walked over to Harrison and asked ''Are you ok?'' and put his hand on his cheek.

Harrison put his hand on his and answered ''I'm fine I'm sorry that I left like that I had to save him''

Glenn looked at Eugene sleeping he grunted ''Damn they did a number on him''

Harrison nodded and said ''I need to go see Papa''

Daryl grunted ''Sirius is still upset with you''

Harrison groaned and said ''I'll deal with that when I get Tara and Eugene settled here Eugene needs a room and I'll find a tent for Tara until we can put more houses on the land.'' Harrison went to the basement to grab one and walked back up and said ''Follow me ok''

Tara nodded they walked out the back of the house and Tara looked around in shock and she whispered ''I never thought I would see some place so safe before I wish my niece and sister were here to see it.''

Harrison whispered ''We can be your family now you know''

Tara looked at him and whispered ''Thank you Harrison'' Harrison smiled at her and waved his wand and the tent in his hand flew out of his hand and fixed itself up.

He said ''Well go on'' and Tara walked inside and then looked around and gasped in shock it looked like a home inside complete with a kitchen and living room with a roaring fire.

She whispered ''This is amazing Harrison I love magic.''

Harrison grinned and said ''It's has two bedrooms Eugene will be in the house for a couple of days but if you want you two could be roommates'' he then proceeded to show her how to work the appliances. Harrison left her to look around the tent. Harrison walked back into the house and saw his Daddy and Papa sipping on tea Eugene wasn't in the living room anymore. Harrison gulped ''Hey you guys.''

Sirius said ''Don't hey us''

Severus said ''Sirius''

Sirius growled at his husband and Harrison said ''I'm sorry you guys really I am but I had to go it was a good thing I did because Tara and Eugene were being circled by walker's when I appeared there Eugene was passed out and walkers were coming right at him Daddy Papa I'm sorry but if I had to do it again I would have I'm not a baby anymore I'm the master of death.''

He spun on his heels and walked away Sirius sighed softly and looked at Severus and Severus mumbled ''We need to stop treating him like a baby Sirius we don't ask the twin's where they go every time they leave he has four children two aren't his but he has had Cleo since she was a baby.''

Sirius mumbled ''He's our baby Severus I will always worry about him but you are right maybe I should lessen the reigns on him a bit just a tiny bit.''

Severus smirked and said ''I'm sure he would like that now I have a patient to check up on are you coming''

Sirius hummed ''Yes I would like to help you with that.'' Severus nodded and they went upstairs to a guest room that Eugene were sleeping in.


	24. Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Threat

Chapter Twenty-Four- Wolves

Daryl looked at Carl and said ''Stay close''

Carl said ''I'm not a little kid anymore Daryl''

Daryl said ''I know that but stay close I don't need you to get lost in the woods then Harrison will get pissed at me for losing you.'' Carl nodded and Daryl looked at Merle and Michonne and said ''We meet back here in three hours.''

Merle grunted ''Yeah see ya'' and walked away Michonne smiled softly at them and followed after him.

Daryl said ''Ok go for it tell me what track's you see and we will follow them.'' Carl smirked at him and nodded and looked to the forest floor. He started looking for any track's or broken branches.

Twenty minutes later Carl said ''I found something it looks like two set of deer tracks one little one and a pair of bigger tracks.'' He pointed towards the tracks.

Daryl nodded and asked ''Good now which way do they go?'' Carl looked and saw two trail's and went to the trail that went to the right and saw human foot prints maybe a walker.

He then went to the one that went to the left and saw the deer track's going that way he said ''Left''

Daryl nodded and said ''Well come on then'' and Carl walked side-by-side with Daryl to find the deer that they were hunting.

Merle grunted and said ''I got ah bad feelin let's find Daryl'' Michonne looked at him and picked up the rabbit that she had just killed and she nodded stiffly. Merle walked ahead of her and kept his eyes on the tree's.

Carl grinned when he saw the deer ahead of them in an empty field, he took the safety off his gun and looked down the scope of the gun and aimed and Daryl put his hand out and lowered the gun. Carl looked at him and Daryl mouthed ''Down now'' and Carl nodded and crouched down low and Daryl pointed to a bush and Carl nodded and went to where he was pointing. Daryl went over their tracks covering them with dirt and brush and then ducked behind a tree.

Daryl heard ''They went this way I'm sure it was a kid and a guy with a crossbow they looked clean they have a place I swear it Owen.''

A brown-haired man was walking beside him the guy said ''Well they are gone now how do you explain that and there's no footprints.'' Daryl looked at Carl and put his fingers to his lips and Carl nodded slowly. Carl focused on the two men they had ''W's'' craved into their forehead's. He frowned at them they had dried blood on their clothes and hands.

Daryl watched as they kept going and Daryl stood up and Merle and Michonne came down the path and Merle grunted ''Where's mini Grimes?''

Daryl said ''Come on out Carl'' came from under the bush.

Carl asked ''Who were they?'' looking at Daryl and Merle.

Daryl grunted and shrugged he said ''But I have seen those W's before on the walker's head's at Noah's community''

Merle grunted ''When I went hunting a few weeks back I found a body disemboweled with a W on the forehead it wasn't a walker though.''

Carl said ''Then they are dangerous''

Daryl grunted and nodded and said ''Everyone is Dangerous Carl'' Carl looked at his father figure and nodded and Daryl rubbed his head and said softly ''Let's go find that deer we lost huh.'' Carl nodded and ran to the field to try to track the deer again.

Daryl said ''We watch our surroundings I don't want them following us back home they have killed before.''

Merle grunted in agreement and said ''Alright'' Michonne went to follow Carl her eyes on the tree's surrounding them.

Two hours later

Daryl walked into the large dining room and saw everyone eating they had their own dining rooms in their homes but two times a week everyone came together to eat together. Judith was in her father's arms babbling touching his smooth face and Rick was smiling down at her while speaking with Carol. Carl was playing with Regulus the baby was looking at his face and babbling back at him. Glenn was holding Sébastien who was sleeping in his arms Glenn looked up and smiled at Daryl and walked over and Daryl grunted ''Let me take a shower first then I'll take him from ya'' Glenn nodded and let Daryl leave.

Daryl stepped out of the shower and into the warm bathroom and Harrison was sitting on the toilet. Daryl wrapped a towel around his hips and kissed his lips and Harrison stood up and wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulder's and whispered ''I missed you.''

Daryl kissed him back and said ''I missed ya too'' and placed his hands on his waist.

Harrison said ''What happened? Carl went to Papa immediately after you guys came back today''

Daryl grunted ''We ran into some dangerous people we weren't seen but I guess Carl went to Severus so Severus could take the memory of the two guys we saw.''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'll go see Papa later then come on let's get you something to eat Sébastien has been fussy since you left.'' Daryl started to get dressed he couldn't wait to hold his son he loved just having Sébastien on his chest outside the baby loved being outside just like Daryl. Harri watched Daryl hurry to get dressed Daryl walked out the room and then turned and Harrison smiled at him and followed him out. Glenn walked over and placed Sébastien in his arms and went to pick up Regulus from Carl Regulus grinned at him and Glenn smiled back at him. Harrison picked up Cleo when she ran over with a cookie in her mouth. Harrison kissed her forehead and looked at his family it couldn't get worse outside the wards could it.


	25. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Rick and Glenn spending time with their son's.
> 
> Here's the new chapter I hope it's ok.

Chapter Twenty-Five- Time

Rick woke up to his daughter babbling softly to herself through the baby monitor Rick looked around he still couldn't they were safe. He got dressed and he walked into the nursery room in their tent and smiled at Judith. Judith grinned at him back and babbled at him. He said softly ''Good morning to you too'' he looked at the medication on the counter Severus had prescribed him. He took the vitamin's first then the other medication. He smiled at his daughter and said ''How about some baby food hmm'' Judith babbled and Rick kissed her chubby cheek.

Carol said ''Sophia and I are coming inside Rick''

Rick watched Carol and Sophia walk inside and he said ''Morning girl's''

Sophia grinned at him and said ''Good morning Mr. Rick.''

Judith reached for her and Sophia happily took the baby and Rick said ''Could you feed her for me while I try to cook something up.''

Sophia said ''Yes sir'' she went to the kitchen table and sat Judith in her highchair and she opened her mouth immediately and Sophia said ''Okay'' and grabbed the baby spoon and scooped some peach baby food into the spoon and fed it to the baby. Judith cooed and she clapped her hands. Rick pulled out eggs and started to scrambled them and then started on pancake batter.

Carol said ''It's nice here isn't it?''

Rick nodded and said ''It is''

Carl walked in with Noah and said ''Morning'' Rick looked at his son he was getting taller and his hair reached the top of his shoulder's. Rick had just really noticed that about his son. Carl walked over to Judith and kissed the top of her head and said ''Morning Judith.'' Judith babbled up at him and then went back to eating.

Rick said ''Morning Carl do you want to eat breakfast with us''

Carl said ''Grandpa Siri already fixed some I'm going to sword training right now I just wanted to stop in and see how you and Judith are doing. I'm going to teach Noah how to use a sword afterwards.''

Rick nodded and said ''I can come too''

Carl knew Rick wanted to get closer to him Carl said ''Alright then'' and Rick was about to leave his food and Carl said ''You can eat I'll ask Daddy if he can watch Judith you need to eat anyway after taking your medication.'' Rick nodded and watched Carl and Noah leave.

Carl walked into the main house and Harrison looked up from the book he was reading to Cleo. Cleo was being silent and just watching the picture's move. Carl walked over and said ''Could you watch Judith for sword training today Daddy.''

Harrison hummed ''Sure love I don't mind Regulus is with Glenn and Sébastien is with Daryl for the day today so I have no babies today.''

Carl said ''Thanks.''

Harrison nodded and went back to reading and said ''I'm planning on taking Cleo outside anyway she needs some fresh air.'' Cleo said ''Outside'' Harrison smiled at her and nodded and Cleo grinned excited she went to get her ball from her room and Harrison stood up and asked ''How is Rick doing?''

Carl answered ''He's been eating and taking his medication.''

Harrison hummed and said ''Good'' Carl said ''I'll see you later Daddy'' Harrison nodded and watched Carl leave to go back outside.

With Glenn

Glenn was sitting in the art room with Regulus in his carrier strapped to his chest it was nice just to sit with his son in the peace and quiet. He started to think about his sister's they had to be still alive somewhere out there. He cleared his mind and then looked and saw a drawing of his sister's. When did he do that he looked and saw Regulus just looking up at him and he cooed up at him Glenn smiled at his caramel skinned son he said ''Yes is it time to eat yet?'' he looked at his watch and saw that Regulus wasn't due to be fed for another hour. Glenn said ''Nope'' Glenn said ''Shall we sign this'' Regulus babbled and Glenn painted the baby's hand blue and pressed it to the canvas he did the same to his hand and pressed it to the canvas he signed it underneath the prints with their names.

With Daryl

Daryl was laying on his back at the edge of the wards where no one was. He just felt the sun on his face he looked and saw Sébastien wiggling his toes and legs babbling. Daryl chuckled and Sébastien looked at him and babbled and Daryl sat up and picked him up and hummed softly Sébastien looked up at him and cooed and Daryl said ''It's nice out today hmm'' Sébastien made a humming sound and closed his eyes. Daryl whispered ''It is a nice day.'' He ran his finger's through his son's hair and just laid back again he checked the time he had a bit until feeding time again maybe he could take a small nap while he could.

With Carl

Carl looked at Rick walking over with Judith and he handed the little girl to Harrison and Harrison said ''Hello little one shall we go play with Cleo'' Judith babbled at him and Harrison said ''I'll feed her when it's time for Cleo's snack ok.''

Rick nodded and said ''Thank you Harrison'' Harrison smiled at him and walked away from the training area.

Carl said ''Come on Dad'' Rick smiled at his son it had been a long time since he had spent anytime with Carl, he was going to enjoy this time. Rick followed his son to where Cole and Caleb had their training area's in the middle of the property.


	26. Aaron and Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham and his group meet Aaron and Eric

Chapter Twenty-Six- Aaron and Eric

Abraham felt terrible after he came out of his anger haze, he had just left Eugene on the road knocked out he might have lied but Abraham had been with Eugene for weeks he was the first person he had found after his family was killed. He looked around and they were barely getting by Beth and Maggie were by themselves Rosita was cooking the little bit of food they had found. They were in an abandoned Doctor's office he looked at his bandaged hand he had opened his wound up beating up Eugene. They were running on fumes and had one bottle of water each.

Rosita walked over to Abraham's still form and she touched his shoulder and he looked at him and he said ''I feel awful.''

Rosita said ''I know you do Tara stayed with him I'm sure they are fine he was alive I checked his pulse.'' Abraham took a drink from his bottle of water. She handed him some food he nodded in thanks and she sat down and started eating from her bowl.

Maggie grabbed two plates for her and Beth her sister whispered ''Thank you.''

Maggie nodded and she sighed and added her own food to Beth's and Beth looked at the food in shock and opened her mouth and Maggie said ''Go on I got you into this mess.'' Beth looked at the food with hunger and she started eating and she gave her sister a pack of chips she had found a while ago and Maggie smiled at her. Maggie sighed she should have just kept her mouth shut they would be in safe place with food and other people she needed to find a place for Beth.

Outside

Aaron looked at the group he had been following them for two day's he had first seen them two day's ago killing a bunch of walkers. They looked like survivor's just what Alexandria needed he was just waiting for the perfect time to approach them. Eric walked over to him and asked ''Are we going to invite them back?'' Aaron nodded Eric said ''I'll go get the RV ready then.'' Aaron watched his boyfriend go back to the RV and Aaron got into his car and sat in the driver's seat and he got ready to drive over and introduce himself.

The next morning

Abraham looked when he heard a car pull into the front of the doctor's office. He looked out and saw a guy in the driver's seat only one. Rosita walked over and whispered ''What's going on?''

Abraham answered ''I don't know but I'll find out'' he spoke a little bit louder and he said ''Watch for other's I'm only seeing one but there could be more.''

Beth and Maggie nodded and went to the back with their makeshift weapon's Rosita and Abraham had the gun's since they were the best shot's in their little group.

Rosita went to the other side of the door beside the door while Abraham opened the door and the man got out with his hand's up and he said ''I come in peace.''

Abraham said ''Sure you do'' frowning holding the trigger to his shotgun holding it close to himself.

The man said ''My name is Aaron I just want to offer you some help it's not a scam or anything just don't shoot me I can prove what I say just give me a chance.'' Abraham said ''Get in here then'' Aaron walked by him and Abraham looked around to make sure no one was following after him.

Eric sighed softly he hated when Aaron did this it was so dangerous, they didn't know if the people they were trying to help were killer's or anything like that. He gripped the steering wheel in a death grip and watched for dead to make sure everything was okay outside.

Aaron felt the other gun go to his back and he stiffened and his bag was taken from him. He was shoved to a chair and he put his hands in full view he looked at them going through his bag taking out the bit of food he had in there. He said ''I have photo's''

Rosita took the flipbook she flipped through the photo's she showed them to Abraham and she whispered ''It's real.''

Aaron looked at the photo's and Aaron said ''The leader of my community she's looking to take in more people.''

Abraham asked ''Why?''

Aaron said ''I don't know you would have to ask her; her name is Diana her and her husband built the wall's and the community.''

Abraham looked at the photo's and he said ''Take us to them and we will decide if we want to go with you''

Aaron nodded and said ''That's fine''

Rosita said ''I'll tell the other's'' she walked towards the back where Maggie and Beth were still on lookout.

Aaron said ''I have another driver waiting for me to give the single it's only one person''

Abraham grunted ''I'll go with you to make sure'' Aaron stood up and felt the shotgun at his back again and he walked out of the doctor's office with Abraham following behind him. Eric looked and saw his boyfriend with the huge red head behind him.

He reached for his weapon his hip and gulped and Aaron looked at him and he slowly got out of the RV and Aaron said ''This is Eric''

Abraham grunted ''Abraham you won't mind if I check the RV''

Eric said ''No I don't mind it's just me.''

The big man walked into the RV checking Eric put his hand into Aaron's and Aaron smiled at him and said ''It's okay I promise.'' Eric turned and saw the woman come out with their bag's and Rosita's weapon was trained on them.

Abraham walked out and said ''It's clear'' he looked at Aaron and said ''I'm ridding with you Rosita will ride with Eric Beth and Maggie will too.'' Aaron nodded Eric kissed him on the cheek softly and got into the RV and into the driver's seat. Aaron got into the driver's seat and Abraham into the passenger's seat. They started their car's and Aaron led them to Alexandria.


	27. Alexandria Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Daryl and Glenn take Cleo outside the wards

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Alexandria Part One

Harrison looked at Cleo looking at the sky she hadn't been outside the wards since they arrived, he thought maybe it was time to take her outside the wards. She needed to learn how to hide or stay quiet anyway. Two-year-old Cleo looked at her Daddy she was almost three years old. She grinned at him and Harrison smiled down at her he picked her up and said ''Would you like to come with Daddy today I'm going outside the wards.'' Cleo's eyes widened and she whispered ''But the monsters are out there'' Harrison made her look at him and he said ''I would never ever let something happen to you do you understand Cleo'' the brown skinned child looked at her mother figure she whispered ''Okay'' Harrison said ''Let's get ready then love.''

Daryl and Glenn looked at Harrison as he walked into the room Daryl said ''I hope you're not going on another rescue mission without us.''

Harrison said ''I want to take Cleo outside so she can know how to act when she has to go outside.''

Daryl and Glenn looked at one another and Glenn said ''We have the perfect place to go to''

Harrison tilted his head and said ''Where'' Daryl grunted ''We meet a couple outside last time when we took Noah to his home to find his mom and brothers obliviously that didn't go to well but when that storm hit us afterwards we meet a guy who told us about his home called Alexandria'' Daryl went to his backpack and pulled out a map Aaron had marked where he could find Alexandria if they changed their minds.

Harrison asked ''Are you sure we can go there?'' Glenn nodded and Harrison nodded and he looked at the twin's and said ''I don't think I want to bring the babies outside yet but I don't want to ask Daddy and Papa to watch them again.''

Merle walked in and said ''I'll watch em''

Michonne walked in and said ''I'll help him we don't have anything to do anyway.''

Merle grunted ''I want to hold my nephew anyway'' he hadn't held Sébastien yet. Daryl went to Sébastien's basinet and Sébastien giggled and grinned with a tiny smile. Daryl smiled at him Merle watched his brother actually smile he hadn't seen that since their mama was alive.

Daryl walked over to Merle and grunted ''Careful with his head he likes to wiggle a lot for some reason.'' Merle nodded and took the infant Sébastien looked up at him and blinked at the man he had only seen a few times. He tilted his head and Merle fixed his head back and said ''I'm ya uncle'' Sébastien just stared at him and grinned up at him. Merle smirked at the little baby Daryl smirked and Merle grunted ''Shut ya mouth.'' Harrison walked over and kissed Sébastien's forehead he fixed his blanket on him and looked at Merle.

Harrison said ''Just ask daddy when you can feed them he will tell you.'' Merle and Michonne nodded Michonne was holding Regulus who was sleeping in her arms he had been up all night with a tummy ache. Harrison went over to Michonne and kissed his cheek and felt for a fever he felt fine he would tell Severus about the tummy ache again before he left.

Carl looked up from his homework when the front door of the main house opened Noah looked up also Carl and Noah spent a lot of time together, they were bestfriends. He stood up when Harrison had Cleo with him. Carl asked ''Where are you going Daddy?''

Harrison said ''Alexandria I want to give Cleo some time outside the wards.''

Carl asked ''Can we come?''

Harrison shrugged and said ''I'll see'' Daryl and Glenn walked outside with their bags and Carl asked Daryl and Daryl agreed. Carl looked at Noah and the two teens ran to get their things. Harrison put Cleo into the van they were taking and buckled her into her carseat he handed her a picture book to keep her occupied she looked him and smiled and Harrison climbed in and sat beside her. Daryl and Glenn got into the front seats. Carl and Noah climbed into the back seat closing the door behind them.

Daryl handed the map to Glenn, Glenn opened the map and Daryl started the van and drove out of the wards. Sirius and Severus watched from the house as they left the wards. Sirius looked at Merle and Michonne with the babies. Severus said ''I'm going to look for a potion for Regulus's stomach maybe run a spell over him to see what's going on it might be gas'' Sirius nodded and went to find his twin son's.

A day later

Daryl pulled up to the gates of Alexandria he got out and listened and heard children laughing over the huge wall's Harrison got out holding Cleo who was sleeping. Carl and Noah got out of the van and Glenn held his weapon out. A voice said ''Who are you?'' they looked and saw a white male in his late twenties.

Daryl said ''Aaron invited us here.''

The man said ''I'll go and get Aaron.'' The man left and another man took his spot Daryl turned and shot a walker that was coming from behind a house. They waited a good fifteen minutes before Aaron's voice said ''Daryl Glenn'' he opening the gates he smiled and said ''Welcome to Alexandria you guys.''

They walked into the gates and they closed them Carl shot another walker that was stumbling towards them. Aaron put out his hand and Daryl shook it and grunted ''This is Harrison and our daughter Cleo.''

Aaron smiled at Harrison and said ''Hello.''

Harrison smiled and nodded and said ''Hello'' Aaron looked at Carl and Noah and nodded at them and he led them deeper into the housing development. Glenn stayed back to bring their car inside.

A voice hissed ''What are they doing here?'' Harrison frowned at that voice and they looked and saw Maggie standing there with Beth who was looking at them with shocked wide blue eyes.


End file.
